Race Against Death
by Dragon and the Wild Mage
Summary: Sequel to Fate Has Led Us, rated PG13 for safety- Daine and Numair's lives are about the happiest that they could be, but when disaster strikes, how will one save the other? A story of love, romance, action, and surprises all along the way.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYONE!!! I am SO sorry for the delay..read my message at the bottom of this chapter for some, aherm, interesting comments. Well, this is the beginning chapter of our new fic. Race Against Death. First of all..i wanna give thanks to those who reviewed for the last chapter of Fate has Led Us….

Insomniac-Reader – Thanks for all the things you said…I'm so glad you thought it was a great story. Well..here's the sequel..ENJOY!! and thanks for considering our first fic "successful"!

Lizzie- sorry, I'm too lazy to type your name…I mean it is like 9:00…hehe. CARROTY PARTS ROCK!! Wat are you talking about? Lol..jk…I hope you get a move on on your new fic..u REALLY NEED TO! Okay? See..we did. So now itz your turn..I'M WAITING…..

Goddess of Muffins – I'm so glad you liked this story..and thanks a bunch for reviewing. I can tell you love D/N fics as much as us!!

Narm's Briton 44 – hehehehe..i was laughing quite hard after your review. No apparent reason. Well..daine had a burst of strength..from , um, ME! lol..don't tell me about those stupid mistakes. They are SO obvious..but o well. But thanks for pointing those things out…itz nice to know! Thanks for reviewing, again! Alex luved to hear that you loved drowning!!! Don't tell her, but I haven't read it yet..lol!

darkestflare – here is the sequel! Sorry you had to wait for so long!

Roherwen – like I said..i'm SO SORRY that you had to wait. For this first chapter. Read my note at the bottom..lol. it kind of applies to your review..

megster – oh u don't have to apologize for that…but that was really sweet of you to do so. I FORGIVE YOU!! Hehehe..want a cookie? Lol. Luv your evil/ insane/ maniacal/ streak in you..now I shall copy you! MUAHAHAHHAHAHA! We put a lot of thought into this title. NOT!! Lol. Oh and BY THE WAY!! …I just wanted to say thanks for saying thanks for saying thanks for saying thanks about reviewing!!!!! ;)

Equestrian-babe101 – here comes the sequel, her comes the sequel ((sang to tune of here comes the bride!!))

Jennyvre Moss – you're great to review..lol. thanks again!

wild black fire - wait…wat does AU mean anyways.. I have been trying to figure that out for awhile. If you could tel me..that would be great!! I'm glad you like the fact that Tristan is back..lol. and well..i luv ur army!!! ((blows kisses at them)) hope they don't mind!!! :D

Kevin – wow. U reviewed. Amazing..just a comment. O..future cities sucks. Just cuz I'm stuck wif u!! JK! It ended so soon..cuz I FELT LIKE IT!! and here's the sequel!

Wild Magelet – no prob about the mention. I luved doing it! hehehehhee…so sorry about the long wait. Read note at bottom..lol

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THANKS AGAIN!! And I hope you enjoy the first chapter, as written by Alex..but don't forget to REVIEW!! Plz.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So much for my vacation," grumbled the wild mage. After days of being locked in a dungeon, starved, and abused she had come home only to me swamped with work.

"You'd really think Jon would give a girl a rest after such a traumatizing experience."

She was being unfair though. Jon _had _given her and Numair an extra week to recover. _She _had been the one who had bolted out of bed to help train the new Queen's Riders.

"Adjust your stirrup, Trainee!" she bellowed.

She rode around the groups a few times.

"You seem preoccupied," Onua road up next to her.

"Um... Yeah," she looked thoughtfully at a lone figure that sat under a tree. Her head tilted slightly and she bit her bottom lip.

Onua followed her gaze.

"Well you're gone," The Horse Mistress told her. Daine shook her head and looked at her friend,

"Did you say something?" she asked.

Onua snorted and turned her pony.

"Didn't say a word,"

Daine tried to pay attention, she really did, but her attention kept wandering to the base of a certain tree. She stole quick glances when she thought no one was looking but, of course, every time she glanced, she found herself staring.

The man under the tree was reading. His long legs were bent and his back leaned against the trunk. He was absorbed in his reading.

Long black hair, that she loved to tangle her fingers in hung down in his face. The man whom she was spying on rested his book on his knees, still trying to read as he attempted to tie it back. He was having trouble with keeping the volume balanced when a small breeze picked up, threatening to turn the pages.

The mage was not to be defeated though. He took a breath and began to fight the wind, blowing the pages back.

Daine giggled.

Oh she loved that man. Loved him so much.

She imagined that the breath escaping from those perfect lips was blowing upon her and she shivered.

A long time ago he had proposed and she had turned him down. She felt she had been too young. She knew she wasn't now. Her only fear is that his question might not still stand.

After all, it had been months since he had last asked. But look at him! She loved him! And suddenly, she knew that he would love her forever. Before she knew it, the words had ripped from her.

"Numair!" she screamed. Numair looked up suddenly and blushed when he realized that his current position looked less than dignified.

A lot less than dignified.

The wind conquered and blew several pages. The mage flashed a smile. He always smiled when he saw her.

_What does she need?_ he wondered.

Then her next words came and he could have sworn his heart had stopped.

"Numair! Yes!!!"

_Yes? Yes what? Oh Mithros!!!_ his thought. Because if her answer was what he thought it was, then no man on earth was happier.

What if it's not though? No, what else could it be?

When Daine had screamed her answer, her lover had seemed confused.

_What if he doesn't want to?_ she thought fearfully.

Then Numair jumped to his feet and let his book fall to the ground. He never let a book just fall on the ground. The mage ran toward her and vaulted the paddock fence. Daine slid off Cloud and had taken a few steps before he was there and she was in his arms.

_Horse Lords! He smells good!_ She thought giddily.

"Did I hear you correctly Magelet?" he whispered, "Did I hear you say yes?"

She nodded.

Then his lips were on hers for one long, sweet kiss. He pulled away suddenly.

"And-and you're _sure _you said yes?" He was being silly now. Then she saw that he was deadly serious.

"Positive. I-" The words were pushed back by his mouth. He broke away once more.

"We are talking about the same question, aren't we?"

"Judging by the way we are both reacting I'd say you were correct. I-"

One more long kiss. Then he was at her eyelids and her nose and all down her neck, showering her with kisses.

"And-kiss-your-kiss-absolutly-kiss-positively-kiss-sure-kiss-that the answer-kiss-was yes?"

Now he was being silly. Daine placed her hands on the sides of his head and brought it up so it was staring deep into her eyes,

"Numair Salmalin, if you can't listen to me when I tell you something, then maybe I'll reconsider my answer."

That terrified him. Then she brought her face close and smiled her wolf smile.

"Only joking you dolt," she whispered and came closer still.

"Your sense of humor is-" The wildmage was the one to interrupt this time. She laced her fingers through his hair and heard him groan.

Numair carried his love over to the fence and sat her on top. Then gracefully, he knelt down on one knee and presented a small velvet box. He flicked it open to reveal its contents.

Daine gasped and covered her mouth with one hand. The mage took the other one and gently slid the ring upon her finger as Daine cried.

Gently, he brushed her fingers with his lips and helped her to feet. Daine stood there, sobbing until she flung her arms around his neck and soaked his shirt with her tears.

"You make me so happy," she told him. Numair pushed her away slightly and cupped her chin in one hand. Gently he brought tilted it up.

"That's what I'm here for," he told her with an impish grin, before slowly, almost hesitantly, he leaned in close.

Daine stood up on tiptoes, catching him by surprise when they met before he expected. He almost pulled away but Daine held him close. She was never going to let him go again.

From behind them came slowly the sound of applause and cheers. Surprised, the newly betrothed broke a part and blushed profusely as they remembered their surroundings.

Onua ran up to them, crying herself. She wrapped them up in an embrace.

"Finally! Oh you two are so sweet!!!" she laughed as Thayet, Buri and Sarge to approched. Sarge couldn't stop grinning and Thayet was crying too.

The Queen glanced at her friend and lightly whacked her on the shoulder,

"Go ahead cry," she told her, "You know you want to."

Buri glared hotly,

"Excuse me? I 'm sorry but I don't cry," she retorted before she broke down and tears began to flow.

"Damn! You guys are never going to let me hear the end of this."

"Not a chance."

Lord Henry paced all over his quarters. He followed no particular pattern and Tillie had to constantly move to avoid being trodden on.

"I can't do it," he said a frown creasing his attractive face. Tillie sighed in exasperation,

"Come on Hen. We practiced this! I know for sure that she will say yes."

"But- I- Are you sure?"

Tillie did a brave or very foolish thing. She moved right in front of the pacing parent. No, not parent. He just looked like her late father. Well, her father wasn't dead, but he was late.

Too late to fix his life after he had ruined it.

Lord Henry looked just like Aeejah and sometimes she forgot that it wasn't really her da. It was like when she was younger and she had such a great relationship with her father. Except that this was better. A whole lot better and it would be better still if Henry would just go and ask!!!

Just four words. Merely four! Hello! Not that hard!

"Henry... Henry... Henry! Relax! Deep breaths. Breathe with me now, in...out..." she stepped on a chair so that she was closer to his height.

She grabbed his shoulders.

"Henry this can't be too hard. I am positive she'll say yes. Positive. I've never seen her so happy."

O_f course I haven't seen her this happy, up until a few months ago. _

"You're right. Yes, you're right. I can do this. I can do this. I can- I can't do this!"

_Gahh! Come on man! _ Tillie was getting annoyed now.

"Henry!" she snapped, "You are going to march right out of this room, find my mother, get down on one knee and pop the question. And if I don't hear her scream in happiness in the next five minutes, I will most likely decapitate you or SOMETHING!!"

Henry drew himself up to his full height and pecked her on the cheek.

"I'm leaving now. How hard can it be? One question, four words. Wish me luck!"

"I've been wishing you luck for the last two weeks!' Tillie muttered.

The noble smiled and strode briskly out of the room. When the door closed the girl sank down in the chair and gave a sigh in exasperation.

As she flipped her brown locks over her shoulder the door opened and Lord Henry stuck is head in.

"What Now?!"

He smiled sheepishly,

"I, uh, forgot the ring.' Tillie nearly threw it at him but caught herself in time.

Tillie ventured down the hall after Henry but he was already out of sight. She wanted to see the proposal. A man joined her. He was of average height and quite attractive.

His nose was crooked and he sometimes walked with a limp. That was the result of a little running he had with a black robe mage (a/n: Cough:Numair:Cough. Just in case you forgot)

His hair was blond and hung down to his shoulders. A small silver hoop hung in one ear.

"Did he ask her yet?" he said anxiously as he quickened his pace to catch up with the nearly running girl.

"No. Just got him out the door." she was jogging now.

The man matched her pace.

"He forgot the ring for crying out loud, Lasku!" she exclaimed, moving a little faster now.

As the pair moved down the hall they took sidelong glances at each other gradually getting faster. Finally, they broke out in an all out run. They were neck in neck.

"You are so childish Lasku, You know that? What are you? 25 now?" she panted as they turned a corner and narrowly avoided a maidservant.

"20, actually." A shriek filled the air.

"That would be Ma! Finally! Has it been past five minutes yet?" the spy shrugged.

They turned another corner and sprawled on the ground with another figure.

"Tillie! I'm engaged! I'm engaged!" Elsinore cried from the floor.

"Finally Ma! Where's Henry?" The girl's mother looked around.

"Um, I, don't know. I sort of just ran off." Tillie covered her face in her hands.

"Oh, ma. He probably thinks you don't want to. Shut up Lasku,"- Lasku was roaring with laughter.

"But I took the ring. And, and I screamed yes a few times and that I love him and I kissed him a few times... Shut up Lasku!"

Lasku couldn't stop. He wiped away a tear,

"you just-you-you just left?' he gasped out, "Nice one, El, real smooth!"

He was silenced when Elsinore threw her shoe at him.

He threw it back as Maura rounded the corner.

"What is going on?' she asked.

"I'm engaged! I'm engaged!'

Maura screamed in joy and rushed towards her best friend's mother. Lasku's leg was in the way, however. She tripped and sprawled out, the spy beneath her. The women screamed with laughter as Lasku shouted indignantly,

"My gods, Maura! Watch out will you? Your crushing me, you know that?" The girl made to move to get off of him.

"Lasku, I'm not that stupid. I know you tripped me on purpose, " she retorted sternly.

"I resent that you think I would sink that low! And if you don't get off of me you will be responsible for when I suffocate! It will be all your mmph-" Maura had covered his mouth with a hand.

"Well, that was getting annoying," she remarked as the spy glared.

"Thank you." Elsinore giggled, "Now that we can talk without being interrupted-" she was interrupted,

"Nory! Where'd you go?" called Lord Henry as he too rounded the corner. He stopped suddenly when met with the sight of his fiancée, his soon to be step daughter, his foster daughter, and his best friend sprawled out on the floor. The later two tangled up together with Maura's hand still over the spy's mouth.

"I-uh, there you are," he finished.

Elsinore got to her feet and skipped to her fiancé (still missing her shoe,) and put her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. He gently kissed the top of her head.

Tillie got to her feet and joined them, giving them a big hug, then kissing her mother before standing on tiptoe to kiss Henry's cheek.

"Glad you finally went through with it. I didn't want to kill you,"

"I didn't much feel like dying," he answered. Lasku got to his feet, picked up Maura who gave a squeak of surprise when she left the ground.

"You could've done that at any time couldn't you?" she accused.

The spy shrugged, "Cumph oo akeph ur and oph ow?" he pleaded.

"Huh?"

Lasku took her hand off of his mouth before repeating himself, "I said, 'can you take your hand off now?"

Then he replaced her hand.

She giggled.

"No, I don't think I will," but she did anyways. Lasku placed her gently down on her feet. They walked over to the others grinning broadly.

"Congratulations!" Maura said brightly.

"Yes," continued Lasku, "So...Have you set a date yet?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally! Finished!! Hurry and Post it!! Hurry Hurry Hurry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" THAT WAS QUOTE ON QUOTE from alex from the email I got from her. So make sure you blame it on her that this chapter took so long to upload. Because SHE didn't write it. lol. I'm luving this…blaming her.

So everyone make sure to write in your review…

ALEX, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER!

Thanks to those who do..and I'll hand out cookies! ;)

REVIEW PLEAZ!


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty. Me (Alex) n Eunae or eUNAE as she now wishes to be called. (how stupid is that?) have a new thing. I am going to answer the reviews for the chapter i wrote. most of these are answers to INSULTS!!! I mean, since when do we all listen to eUNAE? we all know i'm the smart reliable one. Prettyer too. lol! well answers, thanx to...

HOLD UP!! Eunae here…lol. Okay..the whole eUNAE thing is because were were typing emails in caps…and then I signed my name with my first letter down on shift…but then it turned out like that. And also, ALEX THE SMART ONE? She spelled PRETTIER wrong!! Just thought I might point that out to you guys…..

megster: first of all. sorry for taking so long. sheesh. and i suppose i should continue ur little "thanks" thing. so thanks for saying thanks for saying thanks for saying thanks for saying thanks for saying thanks for reviewing. what was that all about may i ask? did i miss sumthin? probably. Sorry about alanna not being there for the big anouncement but she will find out soon i suppose. And as i was reading this i realized that if you change the e to an a and get rid of the g megster is transformed to master. did ya do that on purpose or what?

(Eunae responds….Alex missed out on our little joke. So…..i just wanna tell you that she's clueless..but she had to type that. But I wanted to..but she wanted to reply. So don't feel bad!! LOL)

AnnaWeb: will do.

Equestrian-babe101: yeah we finally started. glad we did. we had started planning the sequal three chapters in to the first one. seriously.

Insomniac-Reader: Yes! Marriage is good!!

Wild black fire: thanks for telling us what AU means. I didn't know what it was either and now we both know! the enlightenment is much appreciated. hope ur domokuns get plenty of ninjas. I also hope they don't get indigestion.

Wild Magelet: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR YELLING AT ME JUST BECAUSE EUNAE TOLD YOU TO!! LOL she promised you a cookie eh? well if you yell at her in your review for this chappie then i will give you not only a cookie but a brownie too. yeah, numy is sweet. luv him for it. i always wanted to do a proposal scene like that. and i'm proud of Lasku. He was the first character i ever made up for a fic.

(Eunae says..thanks a biggabiggabunch for typing that in. it was so funny….lol. I loved Alex's reaction. ;) Thanks again!)

Roherwen: Random is good. and it's not just my fault that it took so long to get the chapter posted! Eunae had it for over two weeks before she stopped being lazy and put it up. (actually, that's a lie but we can always pretend that it was true. lol!)

Goddess of Muffins: wow! thanks for loving this story. here is more just for you (and all the other reviewers.)

um: well, sort of funny. the last time i answered reviews i forgot to thank you. never got to apologize so i will now. i'm really, really, REALLY sorry about that. i hope you can forgive me. just a mistake. i make a lot of those. unfortunatly. and henry and co. are in dunlath. sorry for the confusion.

beckythorn13: yes, yummy... so is this chapter.. (actually, i havn't read it yet but i'm sure it will be.) as for Maura and Lasku, hmmmm. you never know....

Protectress of the Small: uh huh. tangleing them up was fun. why would someone need to tell me my bio sucks? i can read after all! and you betta be joking. I know where you live...

Please Review after you read!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damien _had_ originally thought of leading his troops straight into Corus, but for the first time in his life, his brain worked and he thought of safety and strategy.

He thought of all the soldiers snickering behind their helmets and thought furiously, _Laugh all you want. It won't last long when I am king of both Tortall and Tusaine! Then, you shall fear me!_

The king of Tusaine brought his army to a city near the border of Tusaine. It had almost been completely abandoned by Tortallan residents ever since bandits had struck the town.

The result of this was a place that was a ghost town. Damien knew that the Queen's Riders passed by the town of Barad maybe once or twice before. He didn't consider them a threat to the security of his troops, nor to the secrecy of his location.

King Damien had his troops disperse and confirm that there was no one else in the town except for them. When they reported back, with the help of some of his chief associates, he pieced together that this town had not had visitors in quite awhile. Then he left the room and went over to his new quarters that some soldiers had prepared for him, leaving the rest of the dirty work, such as the bunking of troops, to his officials.

The lazy man began making himself comfortable and was pleased to find a mirror with only one insignificant crack near the border.

However, this didn't bother him at all. He didn't care as long as it did not interfere with the reflection of his face.

The vain man began to smooth out his blond hair that was graying, though he adamantly refused to recognize the gray strands in his hair. He was musing about the tales told about Tortall's queen and the one time they had met.

Damien had seen that she was an incredible beauty, and he thought that she would decorate his court in Tusaine magnificently. (a/n: I'm gonna go a bit crazy here) He imagined Thayet as _his_ queen, rather than that pig, Jonathan. Damien could already feel the silkiness of the masses of coal black hair between his fingers, and the softness of her red full lips. Gazing into her eyes sent him into a vortex of greens, and ….

"Your Majesty?" called a voice from outside his room.

_Damn it all. Just when I had it going good,_ he thought lustily. He answered brusquely, "Yes?"

"A man wandered into our camp and was looking for someone, but we couldn't understand him properly. We immediately decided to consult you in this matter."

By this time, Damien had the door open and was trying to comprehend what the man, who was in charge of the infantry, had told him.

"But why would you need me in this? Just send him on his way, but make sure that he says no word of us to any Tortallans."

"Milord, that's just it. From what we have gathered, he is strongly resistant to Tortallans and continues to think we are Tortallans and clearly shows it by abusing our troops. I did not know whether to reveal our identity, so I came to you," the man answered in a servile attitude, pretending to grovel at the feet of Damien.

"You did wise. Bring him to me at once, here."

The man scuttled off to do as he was told immediately. (can't you just imagine it? LOL)

The king sat comfortably in his chair, but almost fell out of it when his eyes rested on the man before him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan began walking around the forest to flex his renewed flesh and bones. And with every step he took, he thought of the mage, Numair, who put him in that position in the first place.

And with every pace, his anger began building up, until it was just a blaze of revenge burning throughout him, threatening to consume him.

Tristan sat down a patch of sunlight that shone through the leaves of the trees. _Trees, _he thought.

Another livid emotion bubbled up inside of him, stirred in his cauldron of emotions by his memories.

_Of being a _tree, Tristan thought angrily.

His memory reached back to when he was a tree, an apple tree to be specific. He remembered the stiffness, not being able to move, but having the ability to still hear and understand as a human.

Of course, he developed the way a tree did, he lost his leaves in fall. In winter, he was bare in the cold, which to him was like being in a blizzard with no warmth. In spring, he began to grow swiftly again and sprout leaves, and in summer, he was in his full glory, with his apples nice and shiny.

And then, he thought of who had put him throughout this torture, and he only focused on one person.

Numair Salmalin.

Then, he remembered the young girl who had accompanied the mage throughout his travels. And, now as he realized, she was also partly responsible for the pain he had endured.

What was her name again?

He sifted through his mind, trying to remember her name.

Then, he got it.

Veralidaine Sarrasri.

Yes, that was it. _She must pay, along with the traitor, the former Arram Draper._

But wait, he recalled whispers that he had heard.

That Numair and Daine had fallen in love and were secret lovers. And that she was the official wild mage of Tortall.

Yes, that was it.

_This puts them in a perfect position for me,_ Tristan considered maliciously.

For he had not sat idle while he was firmly rooted to the ground by Master Salmalin's magic. Tristan Staghorn had stretched his roots far and had learned much lore and magic, even in his form of a tree.

It was a totally unknown territory to him and, yet, he had managed to retain the new kind of magic inside of himself, ready to use whenever needed.

_And now, it is time to report to my master._

So he wandered aimlessly for several days, always heading east, though he thought he was traveling west. When he did not meet the sea but found an abandoned city, after many hustling and bustling ones, he thought that this was a perfect spot for him to rest his weary feet.

But even as he walked, unbeknownst to him, many pairs of eyes saw him that belonged to the army of Tusaine.

And just when he was about to find a shelter, he was surrounded by the military. Tristan took it immediately that they were Tortallan troops and began to fight against them.

His Gift wasn't restored yet, so he was easily pinioned. And then, he was brought into an apartment where a pompous man sat idly.

The men holding him roughly made him kneel and stood behind him.

Then, Damien spoke. "Who are you, that you are wandering in this camp?"

"I am Tristan Staghorn, a yellow-robed (?) mage," Tristan answered proudly. "Yet who are you? You are not the king of Tortall!"

King Damien harrumphed, and said that he was the king of Tusaine.

But Tristan could not put the information he had received together and stared blankly at Damien.

Then, Tristan knew where his loyalties lied and said, "I must report to Ozorne immediately, I order you to release me!"

A sneer masked the king's face.

"_Ozorne?"_

Tristan nodded numbly.

Damien chuckled and replied, "He is long dead. By the wild mage of Tortall."

Then, blackness took over Tristan and he fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(okay..this is like just outside the lunch room, at Corus)

The group of ladies began giggling helplessly.

"I can't believe I missed it!" cried the redheaded one.

"It's alright, Alanna," replied a woman known as Onua, "I'm sure there will be more displays of affection in the future."

Thayet giggled again.

"I mean, we all knew that, inevitably, they were lovers," said Alanna with an impish grin.

"It was destined by the gods," Thayet responded.

"But I missed the most important part of the day!" Alanna exclaimed.

"You sure did, the most dramatic scene," teased Onua.

"Be quiet, Onua, for the Goddess' sake! It's not my fault that I was helping Jon."

Then, as Thayet, with the help of Onua, began to relay what had exactly happened in detail, Buri came to the huddled group of women.

"What are you all laughing madly about? Do I have gravy on my shirt again?" asked Buri worriedly.

"No," answered Alanna between laughs.

"Then what is it?" Buri inquired again.

"Onua and Thayet were telling me about Daine and Numair. You know, the whole engagement thing."

"I don't see why that is funny," responded Buri, trying to defend her friends.

"Don't you remember? How Numair could hardly keep himself from kissing Daine. And, Mithros bless, they were so engrossed with each other, they were clueless to the rest of us?" reminded Onua.

"Well, it's not _that_ funny," Buri said.

"Oh, well Alanna missed it, also," added Thayet.

"And we were just getting to the part where you burst into tears!" kidded Onua.

"What?" asked the shocked Alanna.

And when the roguish Horsemistress and queen had explained to Alanna about Buri, Alanna began exploding in hiccups and laughs.

Buri just groaned and shot murderous looks to the hysterically laughing women before she left to talk to Raoul.

However, when she sat down next to Raoul, who was still eating, he immediately asked, "Is this true, Buri? That you started to cry when Daine and Numair got engaged?"

Buri just glowed pink red and retreated to her bedroom, cursing the day Alanna and Thayet were born.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay Alex, nice job, NOT! You forgot our byebye message…well I'll do it for you!! So anyways..i hope you guys/gurls enjoyed this chapter.

I just also wanted to tell you that I was "suffering" from writer's block on this fic, so that is why this chapter was shorter than usual. I hope you didn't mind though.

Eunae

p.s. And. C'mon. it's Christmas…..and presents are good. And reviews are presents…soooooooo….

Could you find it in your good-hearted soul to review for us?


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA MIS AMIGAS..maybe -OS. I dunno if there are any guys who read this fic. Sorry if you are a guy!! Lol..so that's why I did the -OS in case.. LOL! Anyways..HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!!!! I hope you all had a merry Christmas and a fun time staying up 'til midnight!!

Well..i won't keep you. So I'll hurry up with the thank you's, oh the DISCLAIMER!!

Disclaimer: you know the drill..i don't own anything that you recognize as TP's. just thought I wanted to make that clear!! ;)

So kudos to…

Roherwen – thank you for your present. I loved it!! So much!!! And congrats on such an awesome fic!! More of Tristan this chapter!!

heather-marie - thanks a lot!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jennyvre Moss – I also liked the part about poor Buri. Lol. Think if you were in that position…hehe.

Wild Magelet – I'm sorry I didn't give you a cookie!! SO…like you said. You get TWO cookies and a brownie. Oh, I tossed an extra slice of cake in there because I know that you are gonna yell at Alex about this chapter, right? ;) Just rat on her that she has writer's block..anything…the chapter sucks!! ;) just wait for a sundae next time!!

((Mutters)) d/n d/n d/n …yes. That will be perfect for the next chapter!! ;)

Equestrian-babe101 – bringing back Tristan should not only make things more interesting, but more dangerous for Daine and Numair.

Insomniac-Reader – awww..thanks. and thanksies for reviewing!! I quite agree with you on Buri…lol.

megster – so hi. Lol. Just felt like saying that…and. Thanks for blahblahblah!! :D you know…well. In a nutshell for reviewing!! Ur a sweetie..hehe.

READ AND REVIEW!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan was swimming through darkness. He was struggling to reach the light that seemed to be so far away. Finally, his eyes opened and were surprised to see someone leaning over him. Even after years of being stiff and unmoving, his reflexes were like lighting. His arm shot up and gripped the other's neck in an iron vice.

Immediately, he was beset upon on all sides by men. They began to beat him mercilessly and the mage saw the one he had attacked stumble back and caught by two who were dressed as...what was it...soldiers? Yes. Soldiers. He remembered now.

He was slipping back into the darkness again. But he fought. He refused to go under. Not again. He hung on. As he was beat he flailed weakly about, still too week to ward off the blows. He could use his power. He could blast them all off of him without a second thought but he didn't.

Didn't want to reveal his great power.

Besides. He relished the pain. So sharp and real. As a tree he couldn't feel anything. At the moment he enjoyed it so much.

Eventually he called out.

"Stop," but he was ignored.

Tristan Staghorn did not like to be ignored. That was it. But he still wasn't going to give away all of his power. Yellow ropes of magic mixed with flecks of green whipped out and tightened around the necks or the soldiers surrounding their joke of a king. Now Damien called out.

"Stop!"

"Call them off!"

The king did as he was told. The soldiers stood at attention as the mage slowly got to his feet. Gingerly, he wiped blood from his mouth and stared at it.

He grinned and began to laugh. The others looked sufficiently spooked but Tristan was too happy to care.

"What's so funny?" Damien asked him suspiciously.

"I'm bleeding," he answered simply. Everyone thought he was a madman. Tristan didn't care because he was bleeding. After so many years, he was bleeding.

His smile began to fade.

Was Ozorne really dead? Could it be? And who killed him? Ah yes. The wildmage.

Who was in love with Arram Draper.

Tristan almost snorted. That wench? If Draper was in love with her, then the sorry excuse for a king before him was attractive. Draper had no need for bastards.

The fact that he had sunk so low surprised him. Must not be a good selection of women in the court of Tortall. But that really didn't surprise him. (a/n: Grrr.The nerve of Tristan.) He began to pace about. Finally he sank into a chair.

"His majesty has not invited you to sit in his presence," someone told him.

He ignored him. _So what?_ The mage put his head in his hands.

"I would like you to explain yourself," the king commanded.

_Don't ask me that now. I hardly know what's happening my self._

"Not until we're alone," the king looked uncomfortable.

_Fine._

"I promise I won't use any magic." _That promise could always be broken later. Just as long as he was trusted. _

The soldier's faces gained looks of relief when they were ordered out of the tent.

"Now explain yourself," Damien said again. Tristan had no idea where to start.

"Are you positive that Ozorne is indeed dead?" he whispered. _It just couldn't be_.

Damien chuckled a bit at the stupidity of his guest.

"Yes. Going on a year or two now."

_A year or two!_ Hearing it again made Tristan sway a little before he mastered himself again.

"Two years? But..." he thought that this was a war camp. It was but for different reasons then he thought.

"Are there any immortals around?"

Damien shrugged, "Dunno,"

"Don't know?! But what happens if you're attacked?"

Damien laughed some more.

"Where have you been? The Immortals War is long over."

What was he supposed to do now? He felt like being sick.

"Again. Explain yourself!" the king commanded.

Tristan decided to tell him everything. _Why not?_

"Are you familiar with a man by the name of..." _What was his name again?_ "Numair Salmalin?"

Damien nodded.

He glared.

"Well, I want to kill him."

Damien looked at him in surprise. "You do?"

"Horribly. You know why? Because he and his brat ruined my life."

Damien looked sufficiently interested now.

"My name is Tristan Staghorn," he waited for some sort of recognition at the name.

None came.

He told of the plot of Ozorne's and the BloodRain and Failing.

All because Draper and his bastard.

"He turned me into a tree. A Tree!"

The king was obviously trying to hide laughter. No one laughed at Tristan Staghorn. He stood up suddenly, "You find that funny do you? Do you know what it's like? Pain. You're human and then your limbs are contorted. You are changed to...wood. You can't talk. You can't taste. You can't smell, you can hear but you can feel anything hardly. Now I was stuck like that for four years and I come back to find my emperor dead and the two people responsible in love and happy. I want them dead."

Damien was still smiling.

"Oh, the irony."

Tristan was surprised the king knew a word that big.

"I too had a plot to conquer Tortall. Took place in Dunlath actually like yourself. Guess who ruined it. Salmalin and his student. The one carrying out the plot, Aeejah Merric-"

Tristan snorted. No wonder everything went wrong. If Aeejah Merric had anything to do with it then you should admit defeat before you start.

"-was too turned into a tree."

So that's how he had been freed. Draper's lack of creativity would be the death of him.

"We are both haters of Salmalin, both you and I,"

"Yes. You say you are a mage?"

"More powerful than a black robe," he answered simply.

Damien almost giggled at the opportunity that had stumbled into his hands. "Then I ask you to join me and accept me as your king."

Well, everything else he had was gone. This could be the perfect chance to get revenge. A plot was already brewing deep inside his mind.

"Why not?"

The two women ran to each other screaming.

"I can't believe you're finally engaged!" Alanna shrieked.

"I know! I know!' Daine screamed back they were both bouncing up and down.

"Who else knows?'

"Well, I didn't tell anyone so I expect the whole palace is aware."

"I bet Jon doesn't. He doesn't listen to anyone. Let's go break the news to him." she said grinning evilly. Daine suspected that she was going to do something to their poor king.

Alanna dragged her off to Jonathan's study. Without bothering to knock she burst through the door.

"What?' he asked.

"Jon, I'm getting married!" explained Daine going along with the game.

"You are?" he asked getting excited, "Daine I'm so happy for-" Alanna cut him off,

"Numair got her pregnant,'

"WHAT?!" He cried.

"Just kidding!" They both yelled.

Jon looked a little put out.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he told them as Thayet entered. Upon seeing Daine she shrieked too and ran forward.

"Oh, Daine! Congratulations! Can I please plan your wedding?"

"Of course," she replied without hesitation.

"I can't believe it's finally happening! It took you long enough!"

The guys had all taken Numair out to a bar.

"Well, my friend," began George, "welcome to the world of married men. We all feel bad to you."

Numair couldn't stop grinning.

"There really is nothing to feel bad about. I don't think I have ever been this happy."

The others roared with laughter and clapped him on the back.

"That's because you're not married yet," Raoul told him.

"And now we bequeath to you our limited knowledge and experience on women."

"We're not sure if this will help, but you might go a week without getting in trouble."

"What ever they say, do it without complaining."

"And always just reply, 'yes, dear'."

"Don't ever stay out later than midnight without them."

"Never again should you even glance at another woman."

"Don't ever put work before them."

"Yeah, no matter how important this particular experiment might be,"

"Don't steal anything. Trust me; they will never let you forget it."

"I thought you gave up stealing, George."

"Well, I did. This was more of an earlier issue." He imitated his wife's voice, "You didn't steal this horse did you, George? Otherwise I can't accept it because it's wrong, but I will anyways."

The others laughed.

"Better not let Alanna hear you,"

"That would be why she isn't present."

Raoul spoke up again, "It's also never a good idea to hold knives to their neck no matter how early in the morning it might be," he said sarcastically.

"How'd you find out about that?" asked George.

"I got it from Buri. Alanna told her."

"Did you seriously threaten her with weapons?' asked Numair in disbelief.

"How was I supposed to know it was her? She broke into my rooms!" replied the former thief huffily.

"You misunderstand. I'm not the least bit surprised that you did it. I'm just shocked that you got away with it without a trip to the healers."

"This was back when she was a page. When I was a lot taller and stronger than her."

"Well, at least you're still taller," Jon remarked dryly.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Besides we did end up going to the healers."

"You mean she did beat you up? Buri never mentioned that," said Raoul.

"It wasn't for me it was for her!"

"You mean you did hurt her? I'm surprised she agreed to marry you."

"No! It wasn't because of me! It was- just never mind!"

They laughed some more.

"Oh, by the way, Numair I hear that you got Daine pregnant," Jon said off- handedly.

Several of the party spit out there drinks of began to choke.

"WHAT?! I've done no such thing!" Numair retorted indignantly.

"I didn't think so. Alanna and Daine seemed to find that pretty funny. Now, back to the bequeathing. Don't ever, ever deny your daughter knighthood no matter how good it is for your country."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to remember that. Although I don't think I will have that problem."

"Well, you might seeing how Daine is pregnant and all," Garry muttered into his drink and received a glare from Numair.

"One last thing," Gary began.

Everyone else joined in.

"When your wife says that nothing is wrong do not assume that nothing is wrong because everything is wrong!"

"Well, it's a good thing that none of them know what we're talking about." The mage remarked.

George shrugged.

"It's the small price you pay for marrying a woman who can kick your ass up and down the street."

Lasku was walking through the orchard at Dunlath. He was surprised out of his deep thought when a boot fell from the sky and hit his head.

"What the hell was that?" He inspected the offending object and looked up through the leaves of the tree he was under.

"Sorry," said a voice.

"Maura?"

"Lasku?" It was indeed Maura. He could just make out her figure between the leaves.

"If it's not too much to ask, what are you doing up there?"

"Just climbing." she answered.

"Oh. I just thought you were playing some game in which you try to kill any one who walks beneath your tree."

The other boot plummeted down on his head with deadly accuracy.

"That one was on purpose." They stood looking at each other for a moment.

"Um. Could you give me my boots back?" the girl asked shyly. The spy sighed.

"The things I do for you," he said as he slung the boots over his shoulder and swung onto the lowest branch. After a few moments of steady climbing he reached the bough in which Maura sat. With an attempt of a bow, he tried to present them to her but he slipped. With his arms flailing he nearly fell to the ground but Maura grabbed his shirt to steady him.

"Well, I don't think I'll be doing that again," he said as he sat down beside her.

"The fact that you tried in the first place is somewhat troubling," she retorted.

She hadn't let go of him yet. They both looked down at her hand and she hastily withdrew it.

"So where are my boots?" Lasku looked around then down.

"Hehe. Sorry. They appear to have fallen down," he said sheepishly. Maura rolled her eyes.

"My poor boots. All alone on the ground." The spy kicked off his own shoes and they watched them plummet down to the ground.

"Now they have company,"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

"You want to go higher?" Maura asked.

"Why not?" Maura leapt to her feet as Lasku got gingerly to his. The girl skipped along the branch without a care.

"Um, Maura?"

She extended one leg out behind her like a dancer.

"Maura?" Lasku said again.

She spun around gracefully.

"Yes?" She noticed that Lasku hadn't moved yet.

"Could you not do that?" He looked worried. She put her leg down.

"Sorry." Then she took his hand and pulled him gently forward. As she hoisted herself up to a higher position she asked, "Are you afraid of heights?"

Lasku joined her.

"Not particularly. Just cautious about them." It was then that they met an obstacle. The next branch was to high for them to reach.

"Could you boost me?" Maura asked him with out taking her eyes off the branch. The spy lifted her up so she could sit on limb.

"How am I to get up?" he asked her. When she hooked her legs around the branch and flipped down so that they were face to face (maura hanging upside down.) it scared him stiff.

_Why was he so jumpy? He wasn't afraid of heights. It never bothered him when other people pulled stunts like that. Why did it now?_

"I'll help you of course," after helping them up they continued to climb without a word to each other.

Finally they reached the top. They stood together for awhile staring at the view. Neither of them had anything to say.

Eventually Lasku said, "Maybe we should go. The others are probably wondering where we've got to."

He looked at her and quickly looked away.

"Yeah."

Silence for a moment. Then, "Hey Lasku?"

"Yes?" Maura looked down at the dizzying height.

"How do you propose we get down?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh…poor Maura and Lasku. Who's gonna help them get down? NO ONE UNLESS YOU REVIEW!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

So basically..please review. Unless you want to leave poor Daine and Numair in inevitable danger and Maura and Lasku stuck up in a tree!!!

That would suck..by the way!!!

Thanks!!

REVIEW!!!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!!!

Come on…and make 'em come in by the big big piles, all right…maybe 10 reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!!! I will apologize in advance; this chapter is one of my short ones, again. But I guess it's good to have short and long ones, right? C'mon people, say yes!! But I am TOTALLY going through writer's block on this. Too many things going on, I guess. But here it is!!! BUT FIRST!! THANKS TO………… and these are by Alex, by the way….

LexiLoLo200: don't worry about it. We're just glad you like it.

megster: hehe. the 'doydoydoy' thing had us both laughing our heads off. as for your prediction. well....just read!

Jennyvre Moss: yeah. that sceane was fun to write. really it all started from the "When nothing is wrong, everything is wrong," and then went of from there. Eunae added to that part to. and what's wrong with being stuck up a tree? you never know what may happen.

heather-marie: glad you like it

EquestrianBabe: they'll probably get down eventually. but you never know. glad you liked the men conversation.

beckythorn13: realistic hmmm? good! yeah. i can see the men i know doing that too but they are somewhat less intellegnent so there version would be something like, "uhh, even though were only 13 or 14, asking for sex on the first date is not a good idea," or something like that.

fell4adeadguy: how could you tell that danger was imminent? lol. glad you liked it.

Narm's Briton 44: I really didn't know that about Daine and Numiar. woah. well u supose that doensn't surprise me too much. and sorry about the ooc. i seem to be doing that a lot lately. hmmm. your right probably about the jumping up and down. sorry about that. just trying to convey the happiness of the situation. I was thinking that just once that maybe they would just lose it and jump up and down sceaming. Daine from happiness and Alanna because she's happy and she's glad it finally happened because according to Fate Has Led Us they all knew way before they told anyone and were just anticipating the revealing of the realationship. i don't know. what do you think? hehe. yeah i bet Numair knows alot about women to. just not the "right" things. poor guy. he'll me sleeping on the couch in a week. lol!

Amaruk Wolfheart: Glad you love it. The bar scene was fun to write. Scaring Jon is fun to do.

wild black fire: hey. never thought of that. to tell you the truth i didn't even get what you said till just now. stupid me. what were the odds? of that happening?

Insomniac-Reader: glad you enjoyed that part. Sometimes gossips annoy me. and yet we all gossip i'm thinking. hehe.

bkwormalwys: Everyone seemed to like the bequeathing so i'm glad. and like i've told everyone else, we won't give anything away. You just have to read!

Okaydokay now…go read and review!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures could be seen dimly lounging comfortably on a couch.

"Numair?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"As do I, magelet," he sighed. "A lot has happened these recent months, wouldn't you agree?"

Daine looked up from her cozy spot and looked up at his face, staring into his breathtaking brown eyes which concealed a world behind them.

Numair also was gazing into Daine's blue-gray eyes that made him stay transfixed, as if he was under an enchantment. Under an enchantment from the most beautiful sorceress he could ever meet.

She finally broke the trance by replying, "Yes, you are quite right. A lot has surely happened. I mean, odd's bobs, think about it. First, it just starts off as an innocent journey to Dunlath but becomes a scene of abduction?"

"At least we are all back here and safe, thank Mithros," answered Numair solemnly.

"Well, I guess some good came out of this. We got rid of an evil and we don't have to hide the fact that we are engaged!"

"Yes, sweet, I would say that is quite worth the havoc of the other days," Numair said with a twinkle in his eye.

This made Daine's mouth crinkle into a smile thinking, yes, this is the man I love and the man I am about to marry.

She looked lovingly at him and willingly eased into the kiss from Numair.

That familiar heady feeling came flooding through the both of them, a current of electricity flowing freely through them.

His hands wandered on her back while her fingers were busy feeling the silkiness of his hair.

They separated for air but Numair began showering her with his affection again.

He placed light kisses all along the bridge of her nose until he reached her lips again.

Taking her sweet divine lips into his again, they kissed with a passion that could not be rivaled.

But he reluctantly removed his mouth to breathe and then started nibbling lightly on her earlobe.

Daine laughed into his ear and he delighted in hearing the result of his efforts.

He placed hot butterfly kisses along her jaw line until he had found her lips again.

This time, Daine did not hesitate but brought down Numair's lips onto her own, her lips fervently waiting for his attention again.

The two lovers separated after some time and looked at each other's disheveled state.

But they could care less and Daine resumed her comfy position in Numair's lap.

Daine snuggled against Numair and listened to Numair's heart beat steadily.

Thump, thump……….

Daine sighed with the bliss as she thought of her future life.

Yes, one day there would be children running about, calling her "Ma", and the best of all, Numair by her side.

Nothing could interfere with their happiness, or could it?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she was running these images in her mind, her eyes began to close slowly.

Daine didn't even know it, but with all the excitement of earlier events, and the warmth from Numair's body, these just seemed to lull her to sleep.

However, Numair realized it. And he kissed her cheek lightly and lifted her up gently, so as not to wake her.

He laid her on their bed and went under the covers with her, both dreaming sweet dreams.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daine distinctly heard a knock from her sleep and immediately woke up.

Her moving caused Numair also to awake, which she apologized quickly for.

Daine quickly slipped some clothes and motioned for Numair to stay in bed.

She went to the outer room and opened the door a little and it revealed a page that said, "Ma'am, King Jonathan requires the presence of yourself and Master Numair immediately."

The wild mage gave him a few coins and dismissed him.

She thought brusquely, what could Jon need at this time of day?

For it was just past the midnight hour.

Daine woke up Numair and he replied quite drowsily, "Magelet, what is it?"

She sighed and said, "Sorry, Numair, but a page just said that Jon requires us, now."

"What? We just came back and he thinks he's going to put us right back to work?" thundered Numair.

"I'm just as upset as you are about waking up in the middle of the night, but try to be calm. He must have a good reason for this," countered Daine soothingly.

"Daine, even Jon knows better than to wake us up at this time," he said grumpily.

"Well, just sleep in. All right? Now come on, I want to get this over as soon as we can."

Numair just muttered to himself about Jon, the time, and the determination of women.

Just as Daine opened the door to Jon's room, Numair exclaimed, "Jon, I don't know about you but-"

However, the mage had to stop there because Daine said, "Am I dreaming?"

At first Numair did not see, but then, as his eyes adjusted to the light of the room, he saw a group of people.

Maura, Lasku, Tillie, Lord Henry, and Elsinore to be exact.

"Daine, and Numair!" cried Maura joyously.

Tillie shyly hugged the both of them while Lasku was smiling broadly and then clapped Numair on the back.

Henry and Elsinore just stood together, waiting until they could break the news to their friends.

When the greetings had been finished, Daine quickly said, "Jon, thank you so much for calling us."

Numair ate his slice of humble pie and apologized also.

Jon's eyes just sparkled and said, "I always have my reason, Numair."

A blush began to creep onto the tan complexion of Numair.

"Aherm," coughed Henry, "Elsinore and I have some news to tell you, well news to some of you, at least."

"We're getting married!" cried the lady.

When nobody said anything for about a minute, Maura hesitantly asked, "Is something the matter?"

Daine swiftly replied, "Oh no, it's just that Numair and I are also engaged, and I am thinking what a coincidence. But where are my manners, congratulations!"

"Yes, I think you will make a very happy couple," chimed Numair.

"And the same to you!" chorused the troop from Dunlath.

It was then that King Jonathan's mouth stretched into quite a big yawn and the people dismissed themselves, promising each other to talk tomorrow morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maura and Lasku walked a little farther than the rest of their group because their rooms were a little farther down.

"The tree incident," Lasku began jokingly.

"Oh be quiet, if it wasn't for you, we'd have never went to the very top," retorted Maura.

"If it wasn't for me?" he asked innocently.

"I think I'll just ignore that comment."

"I honestly think you meant we would have never gotten down. I mean, it was not me who was scared of going down the tree," teased Lasku.

"As a matter of fact, I was not scared!"

"Oh really, then what were you?" he asked.

"I was, um, merely apprehensive about stepping down," murmured Maura.

"Thank the gods you weren't 'apprehensive' about falling onto a pile of leaves!" Lasku said with an impish grin.

"That was an accident, purely by accident!"

"All right, it was an acc- OW!" Lasku cried.

Maura looked down and couldn't help but laughing when she saw the comical sight that Lasku made. He had tripped because his shoe had caught in a crack that was in the floor and it made his limbs go astray in all directions.

The lady of Dunlath regally bent down and was about to help pull him up when he grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him.

"Goddess!"

Lasku just smiled guiltlessly.

Maura got up off her feet, stooped down, and said, "Let's try that again, shall we?"

But then, time seemed to stand still.

Maura and Lasku's faces were just inches away from each other.

Maura felt her heart beating faster, and Lasku felt her breath upon his face.

She looked at his shaggy blond hair, oh how it fell into his eyes!

Lasku recognized the essence of true beauty within Maura's eyes and he reached out to cup her cheek, unconsciously, but quickly lowered his hand and grasped her hand.

Each other felt the same tingly feeling at the contact of their hands and Maura gaped down at her hand.

But Lasku broke the silence, finally, by going, "Is something wrong with my hand? Why are you staring at it like a fish?"

Maura pulled him up roughly and thought shakily, No, this could never happen, not ever in my entire life.

Lasku was thinking along the same lines, but was like, What was that all about back there?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maura and Lasku, sitting in a tree, k-, nevermind. !!!! D

I hope you liked the chapter. And..as usual. Look forward to the next chapter being up by next weekend. Unless Alex totally turns psycho or something, wait! She already is!!!!

Okay…so. Just um,

Please review!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello once again, my friends. I hope you all have a wonderful Martin Luther King Jr. Day….at least if you get a day off of school for it! I'll go immediately to my thanks…..

Sssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…..

Amurak Wolfheart of the Wraith- well..you're really good at matchmaking!!!! And yes…invitations to the wedding will be personally sent to ya!!!

heather-marie – I laughed out loud when I read your review. Teeheehee.. Numair trying to kill lasku again? Maybe I'll put that in somewhere just for humor's sake!!! ;)

Jennyvre Moss – fluff is always good!!!!!! ((dances around!!)) FLUFF!!! More, well, kind of this chapter!!!

Narm's Briton 44 – so…how's the deal w/ that one gurl, sriana? Going? lol…just thought I might pop that in there!!! Anyways…muchas gracias…lol. And yes, I agree w/ ya…about what you wrote and all that. Thanks for reviewing again!!!! D

megster – HURRAY!! YOU WERE RIGHT!!! ABOUT MAURA AND LASKU!! Lol…almost everyone has said that. Well, it's not THAT hard to see it. and don't see no plot or reason for title? Just wait until after this chapter!!! MUAAHAHAHAHAHHAA!

Roherwen – I think…you're blind!!! No…lol. Just thought I might say that!! And about plot? Well..you might see some improvement in THIS chapter!

EquestrianBabe – is it just me? or did you change your pen name? lol….and I'm glad you like the Maura and Lasku pairing…seems like most peeps do…lol.

fell4adeadguy – well..i hope your heater is fixed by now. Don't want you freezing…and having frostbite, etc. ;)

LexiLoLo200 – yes…I agree. Slow…but I am like in this one phase where I just write because I have to. I have like no inspiration really. Lol. But, this chapterslow? I don't think so…..but u'll just have to read it!!!!

Okaydokay…so that's all done. And thanks again and again and again for reviewing!!

Oh…this is IMPORTANT!!!

Alex told me to tell you that everything that happens w/ Tristan and the stuff that happens w/ Daine/Numair/co. is well a different timing. So…like Tristan stuff is like a week before Daine/Numair stuff. A little confusing, but hey, blame ALEX!!!!

But the time thing doesn't apply to the last bit….by the way.

READ AND REVIEW PLZ!

"Where is the mage?" Damien asked the captain.

The soldier shrugged.

"I don't know, Your Majesty. No one has seen him all day."

The king began to mutter about deserters though Tristan had never pledged allegiance to him.

The man in question was alone wandering in the woods. He stopped a moment to run a hand along the bark on a tree.

He smirked.

"So vulnerable and yet so strong," he whispered, "It's amazing how easy it is to wipe you of the face of the earth."

He raised a hand and a ball of fire gathered in his palm. He brought it to the trunk but stopped.

His eyes slid from the trunk to the magic in his hand. Though he couldn't feel the heat his brow gathered drops of perspiration.

Eyes open wide, his hand began to shake in fear. It danced about and taunted him, threatening to engulf him.

To burn.

And there was nothing he could to about it because he couldn't move. He was petrifyed.

His limbs outstretched and stuck in position forever.

No.

That wasn't anymore. He could do something about it now. The fire snuffed out and he fell against the trunk of the tree with his eyes shut tight.

"Sorry," he whispered into the bark.

After a few deep breaths the shaking stopped and he straightened up. Then he reached up and swung himself up into the branches of the tree.

After getting settled among the leaves he closed his eyes and reached down to the tree with his gift.

Time to kill Draper.

_It was dark. _

_Good. _

_Time to probe through the knowledge dating back to the beginning of time. _

_He sifted through the images, searching for what he needed. _

_Soon a shape loomed up into his vision. _

_Terrified, he recoiled but soon steeled himself and leaned forward again. _

_Blacker than night and with piercing red slits for eyes the creature stood silently, not acknowledging the presence of the mage. _

_Tristan smiled. _

_Revenge._

The ceremony for the wedding was simple. Not many guests but Lord Henry and Lady Elsinore didn't know many people.

Daine sat quietly with Numair, fiddling with her engagement ring. Numair slid his hand up her leg and she pushed it away suppressing giggles.

"That's not polite, Numair," she scolded.

"But I can't help it. You're here. I'm here. What else am I supposed to do?" he asked teasingly.

"You could listen to the ceremony," Daine suggested.

"Oh I am. But you see, Magelet. I am a man who can do multiple tasks at once." His breath tickled her ear.

She giggled and took his hand in her own tracing her finger along his palm.

Alanna leaned in between them,

"I suggest you save that for after your own wedding," she told them.

Surprised, the couple dropped each other's hands and scooted a few inches away from them staring straight ahead.

Alanna leaned back and they could hear her snickering with George in the next row.

Soon they were close together again though, trying to hide their blushes.

After the wedding The new married couple were being congratulated by the guests. Maura watched as Lasku shook hands with Henry and embraced Elsinore and Tillie. As she watched him with his arms around Tillie she felt a pang in her stomach.

She was surprised to realize that is was jealousy.

Why was she jealous?

Why?

"Oh gods!' she realized what it was.

It was Lasku. Strong, funny, handsome, caring, wonderful Lasku. She couldn't believe it.

She was in love.

"Hey," she gave a start when she heard Lasku himself right next to her.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Um yeah," he put his arm around her shoulder and walked her over to the others.

"Good. Come on then."

Tristan was afraid it wouldn't work. He bound it with ropes of his magic but the creature broke them without a second thought.

"All I wanted was revenge!" he yelled in frustration.

The thing stopped and looked at him, a curious flame burning in it's eye. He let more information flood his brain and smiled when he understood.

"I need some revenge," he told it, "This is why."...

Tristan staggered back into the camp some hours later. His clothes were torn and there were leaves in his hair.

"Hmm. Playing with your friends?" The king asked upon seeing the mage.

Tristan bit back his acid response. He needed to bend this fool to his will. He was tired of living outside.

He executed a perfect bow,

"Majesty, you will be pleased to know that the mage Numair Salmalin shall be dead in a matter of days."

"Wha-?" was his articulate response.

The mage sighed. _Imbecil_.

"Majesty. Believe me when I say that in order for the plan to work we should go back to Tusaine."

"Are you sure?" This was too easy.

"Positive."

It was a few weeks after the wedding and Henry and Elsinore were on their honeymoon. Tillie, Maura and Lasku had decided to stay at the palace instead of going back to Dunlath.

Maura was pleased to find that her room was across the corridor from Lasku's. Her realized love for him had caused a lot of problems.

She could hardly stand to be in the same room as him and yet it drove her crazy not being with him at all.

She needed to think and the best place she could think of to do it was up a tree.

Lasku was playing chess with Numair. Despite his near death experiences because of the mage they had become pretty good friends.

But the spy's mind wasn't on the game as it usually was. For some reason he could not thinking of...Maura?

But why?

With her smile and her hair the way it fell about her shoulders.

"Your move," he was startled out of his reverie.

"Hmm?" he asked Numair.

"I said your move,"

"Oh....yeah..." he moved his pawn forward leaving his queen unguarded. Numair's hand swept across the board,

"Checkmate," he said triumphantly.

"Oh. Good game,"

"Do you want to play again?" asked Numair.

Lasku didn't answer. He was too busy staring out the window at a lone figure making its way out to the orchard.

Numair repeated his question.

"Um no thank you. I think I'm going to go climb a tree," he answered, taking his leave.

Numair looked out the window too. A small smile formed on his lips as he realized who it was.

"That's fine. Have fun,"

"Yeah."

Numair lay on the bed, his nose buried in a book. When he heard a sound like a wind rustling through the room he figured it was Daine.

"Hello Daine," he said without looking up.

She didn't answer.

The next gust of wind put out the candles. Numair yelped with surprise when his fingers became coated in ice. This was clearly not Daine. He looked up from the book and stared in horror at the thing in his room.

He stared up and up at the face. Like a hole in the room but in the shape of something like a giant dog. It had piercing red eyes that appeared to have a flame burning where the pupil would be.

The thing opened its mouth in what Numair could only assume was a grin. A stench of rotting flesh rolled over him and he gagged.

His mouth opened but no sound came out.

Daine was returning to the rooms she shared with Numair when she heard a crash.

Something told her that this crash was not associated with one of her fiancé's experiments. As she burst through the door she began to call Numair's name,

"Num-" her call died on her lips at the sight before her. Numair stood before a large shadow thing that stood crouched as if ready to spring.

Numair looked up at her and his eyes widened on the sight of her,

"No! Daine! Run!" he yelled at her, but she couldn't move. The thing looked back at Daine and its long, panther like tail twitched.

Suddenly the thing transformed to smoke but it still held the dog like head with glistening fangs.

It swirled around and shot forward, passing through the mages chest and coming out the back.

The scream that gurgled from his lips was something that would haunt Daine's dreams for a long time. Long, loud, and piercing.

The creature passed out the other side with something silvery hanging from its jaws. And then it vanished.

Daine's immobility was finally shattered as she ran forward to catch the limp body of Numair, the scream finally dying upon his lips.

Tristan's eyes snapped open from his concentrated meditation. He gave a cold smile,

"Done."

CREEPISH!! Lol…..and yes. I'm sorry that Numair had to die…we just had to get him out of the way!! JUST KIDDING!!! Well..not kidding about dying but kidding about getting rid of him.

I mean, WHO on earth could get rid of NUMAIR?!

Anyways…I hope you enjoyed this chapter, lol. Even though it was a little weird?

So…you want update?

We want reviews…it's a deal!!

((shakes hands w/ you guyz))

Let's say…get count up to 50 reviews????????

Okay, glad you agree with that…so hurry up and review!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people!! This is Eunae reporting, live from Phoenix, Arizona. LOL. Anyways, I'm very sorry that I left you at a cliffie last chapter. It was all my fault, I'm sorry for leaving you for two weeks! ((GASP)) the most terrible thing! I know…SORRY! But I was hectic..i had NO time to do this chapter. And even now, I have stayed up til midnight the past three days, well, now it's one in the morning.

So if it's terrible, please, don't be mad. I tried my best. Honestly.

Okaydokay..so thanksies to:

Roherwen – thanks for the replacement review. Lol. That was nice of you…and yes. We killed Numair. But for good? Well, you'll just have to see!!!

Lady Knight 1512 – Thank you, thank you very much. And I have NO clue who's hoo. We decided not to do that. Cuz then we might get into an eternal fight! And Yes, we killed Numair. Kind of stating the obvious, doncha think? and um, live happily ever after? AS IF!! Just kidding…you'll just have to wait it out and see if it happens!

Jennyvre Moss – yes..twas evil. That's what I like 'bout it!

Narm's Briton – hey u changed your name!! koolio! Woah woah woah! Glad you liked our, um, interesting/weird idea!!! And also, did we kill him off forever? I DUNNO!!

Megster – yah..but wouldn't it be boring with Tristan just saying, "I'm not a tree anymore!" ? I think so..dudet. we gotta have some fun here, freaking you guys all out!

Heather-marie – yes…we killed him. Bring him back? Be prepared to beg!!

fell4adeadguy - so…seen any monsters lately? ;)

Amurak Wolfheart of the Wraith – ah yes, the wedding..but are you sure we're gonna have one? I mean, seeing Numair dead and all……

EquestrianBabe – oh man..i did leave you there. SORRY!

LexiLoLo200 – do I look like a person that would keep Numair dead forever? I mean…well. Maybe.

Protectress of the Small – thanksies for like, um, 4 reviews!! Lol. BEAUTIFUL! And don't you just love me, after murdering Numair?

AnnaWeb – oh yes I CAN kill Numair, didn't you notice I just did? D

Sesshomaruhasafluffytail – oh, I'm sorry that you think it's confusing. Did you read the one that goes before this one? It might help!! Just a suggestion…

red-rose-with-a-touch-of-dew – omgomgomg! You have so many hyphens in there. Sheesh!! Lol. And …hhmmm.. Numair seems to be a favorite topic in ALL of the reviews. I wonder why…. ;)

NICE PAYCHECK! 20 reviewssssssssssssssssss….love it. THANKS A BUNCH! R/R!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan Staghorn began feeling faint and nauseous after he knew that the assassination had been successful.

_Finally, my revenge is complete. Hah, black robed mage indeed,_ he thought scornfully. _And my plan bested him and the result is the death of Numair Salmalin, once known as Arram Draper._

Now the mage sat in his tent, his eyes tired after staring into the yellow light of the candle for what had seemed like hours. He yawned widely and rubbed his eyes to see clearer.

Deciding that now was the time for sleep and rest, seeing that his mission was complete, Tristan fell to a deep sleep to rejuvenate himself from the strength he had lost.

But he did not receive his full sleep that he had intended for he was rudely awakened when the sun had just started to peep from behind the horizon by two soldiers. Tristan growled grumpily but did as he was commanded for King Damien had sent them.

_I wonder what that oaf wants now._

"Mage, the king requires you to pack and be ready to return to Tusaine with His Majesty as soon as you break your fast," announced one of the soldiers.

In reply, Tristan just yanked the flap of his tent closed to change into more comfortable clothing.

_Now I can escape from the dirtiness of camp and finally be where I belong, in canopied beds with servants at my beck and call,_ he daydreamed. _And I'm positive that _king_ does not want to stay here any longer than I do, especially seeing how much of a spoiled person he is. _

_When I arrive at the palace in Tusaine, I can also gather information on current and recent events to catch up, for these plebeian troops know nothing of the sort of things I require. And then, I can return here to Tortall, accompanied by the military of this foreign country, of which Damien is king, and conquer this land. _

_But then, of course, the whole of this military here at Barad cannot evacuate with the king and I; they will have to stay of course, with me returning shortly to plunder this rich area. _

_And, most definitely, I will have to promise that fool empty promises. Oh, and I must not forget that I must look through the library in Tusaine for any books on the magic I have acquired. _

_Yes, 'tis something that cost me dearly, yet, it is worth all that I have endured. For my reward was sweeter than honey, death and revenge._

By then, Tristan had gotten ready to go and he was just about to step outside when the flaps of the tent were swept aside by an unseen person, more like the wind, and he found himself gaping at a demon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Damien wandered in paces up and down in his majestic and grand apartment in the deserted town.

"Did you not report to me that you told the mage to pack up and get ready to depart from this town?" he asked to the pair of soldiers who had returned some time ago.

"Yes, Your Highness. We did just as you had told us to do, he must simply be delayed, being a mage and all," one man replied.

"I do not think you understand. I desire to leave this city at once, for it stirs an ominous feeling in my soul. Also, I yearn for the comforts of my home that I am familiar with, not this rustic kind of living."

And then, Damien turned to his commander, who had been watching him this entire time.

"This is all fine with me that we return to my kingdom, but why does Staghorn desire to do so suddenly?" said the king.

"Your Majesty, from what I know, although of course I am not positive that I am cor-"

"Just tell me!" roared King Damien.

"Of course, sir. He says that he wants to return to become more knowledgeable in current and past events. The man also says that if we return, we would buy more time in doing so, although it may sound like a retreat. But then, it will not be so because the majority of the troops are staying behind."

"Is that all?" asked Damien shortly.

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, you are dismissed."

The two men, who were slightly frightened but boasted of their successful visit with the king bowed deeply and went as far away from the room as possible.

Damien sighed as if he had a great burden on his shoulders, which he didn't, and sat more comfortably on his lounging chair as his servants packed his numerous belongings.

He knew that he had everything under control, and that everything was going as planned.

Yes, he did think that something was quite odd with Tristan since he would often be seen muttering or half fainting.

But the king of Tusaine also knew that the new mage he had acquired was crucial to the plan of destroying Tortall and gaining it for his own.

He got up out of his seat, leaving the packing to more qualified hands, and stepped outside for some air.

From his second story balcony, Damien surveyed the site his eyes beheld.

He saw many troops lingering around after the breakfast and several of his commanders under a tent most likely preparing a plan for an attack, or something of that sort.

Since his mind was not designed for that sort of work, Damien hastily brushed away those confusing thoughts of militarism away like as he would to an annoying fly.

The king was just about to return inside when the gentle breeze that had been whispering through the area turned into a rough wind. A faint but reeking smell was delicately able to be smelled.

And then, suddenly, Damien saw a black shape, yet it seemed more like a black blur, zip past the militia and pass into the mage's tent.

"That settles it," he muttered under his breath and swiftly turned around to return to his quarters as everything became normal again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The demonic face that Tristan was staring at was familiar to him, yet he recalled nothing that stated that this creature would return.

He started shaking in fright.

The dog-like creature, as if it fed on his fear, suddenly grew bigger until he occupied the entire opening of the tent.

Its maniacal eyes the color of staining blood fixed upon his and Tristan began gasping, trying to calm himself down so as to control this evil spirit with his powers.

Yet, it was not quite working well for him because his fear was finally taking control over him. Just when he thought he was going to cry out for help, the thing grinned in a malicious way and vanished, leaving behind a shuddering mage.

Some time later, a wide beam of light fell across Tristan's eyes and he saw the king.

But it was not the king that Tristan was used to seeing, if that person could be called a king even.

This was a person who had just witnessed a horrifying sight.

"Tristan, I demand to talk to you."

"You already are," he answered suavely, but condescendingly.

"Mind your manners before a king!" cried Damien.

"As you wish it, sire," mocked Tristan.

Damien gave a squeal of distraught and aggravation before pouncing on the mage again.

"You!" he pointed. "You shall not stay within my presence no more. I shall return to Tusaine and you shall remain here."

"_What?_ I think I misunderstood you, sire," replied the mage in a shocked voice.

"No, I don't think so. You heard me, but if you want, I will repeat it for you."

Tristan just stared dumbly at him with big cow eyes.

"Aherm, you are going to _remain_ here, in Barad, while _I_ return to Tusaine. With every intention of coming back. I'm just going to wait the planning stage of this in my own palace and then, for the defeat of Tortall!" King Damien exclaimed.

"Your majesty," said Tristan after the initial shock, "why, may I ask?"

_No, this can't be happening! This will ruin all my plans! Now there is no possible way that I can contact any other neighboring country, without the Tortallian people _or_ Damien knowing. Gods curse it all!_

"The reason is quite simple, mage. Your being here has caused much disruption, for just minutes ago, with mine own eyes, I saw a figure. Yet, it had no shape for it is a cursed thing from the gods, it had no shape for it is a cursed thing from the gods, and it entered _your_ tent. Now understand, I cannot have such fiends running around in front of my sight nor in my palace, so therefore I shall go to Tusaine and leave you to your tampering with spirits," said Damien decisively and swept away back into his own rooms, leaving a desolate Tristan behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daine stared through her veil of tears as her eyes, now brimming with tears trying to be held back, looked around at the amount of people that had come to pay their respects to the black robed mage of Tortall, Master Numair Salmalin.

She tried to look back in her memory and recall what had just happened yesterday.

But it was too hazy for her.

All she remembered was Numair falling and then her catching his body and begging for him to hold on.

FLASHBACK!!!

_Daine held onto Numair's clothes, tugging as if it would bring him back to life._

_It couldn't be, it was too soon. It wasn't his time, oh why did the gods have to curse her like this?_

_The wild mage's hands wandered over Numair's chest, trying to find the place where the monster had penetrated him. Yet nothing could be found, it was as if he died from an invisible foe, she especially thought this because she could not remember anything before the fainting of her lover._

_Daine wiped away her tears hastily and smoothed out the stray hairs. She knew that shortly somebody would com, surely hearing her weep and wail, and she wanted to take advantage of the time she had left with Numair alone_

_Her grief was too great and she sat next to his body, tracing his strong and defined features of his face, and reminiscing all the memories they had shared together._

_However, all this time, her thoughts returned to this one main thought, the question of why he had died and why the gods would make her so unhappy. _

_It was not any person that they had taken from her, no; it was her lover, Numair. The person that had made her happy when she was sad, who had shown her a new side of human beings, the intimate side that lovers share. _

_The tears streamed steadily down her face, no matter how much effort she put in not crying. And then, Alanna came and Daine remembered warm and comforting arms to help her with this heartache. _

END FLASHBACK!!!

As people passed by the displayed body of Numair, they gave their greetings and condolences to Daine as well. She, in reply, just automatically nodded her head in return and stared blankly with no expression on her face.

So many people came that even Alanna, Jon, Onua, and the others became tired and they all agreed to let no more people come.

Alanna put an arm around Daine's shoulders and said, "C'mon, Daine. Let's go get some dinner and – "

"No thanks."

"Daine. You cannot act like this, you must eat."

"I'm just not hungry, Onua," replied Daine.

"Numair wouldn't want you to act like this," warned Alanna.

This struck Daine in the heart and made her stop and face Alanna.

"I know," she whispered, "but it is hard to do anything that Numair would want me to do right now."

"Oh, Daine. You cannot do this, you have to keep Numair in your heart, but you have to keep living," Onua said.

"Keep on _living?_ No, it's impossible."

"Daine, you're being irrational!" cried Alanna.

There was no answer in reply and the wild mage just walked over to her lover's body that was about to be taken to the burial site.

She kissed his lips, and silently wept as she felt no return of passion or zeal, just cold flesh.

Daine and Numair's closest friends walked out to see him buried in the ground, for this is what Daine wished.

Two men were digging and got out of the pit and bowed to Daine and expressed their sympathy.

She thanked them courteously and watched intently as his body was in the hands of the men. Tears started welling up in her eyes again as she realized the hard, stark reality of her life.

And then suddenly, the body vanished with a flash of silver light, leaving astonished faces and gasps.

This was too much for Daine, she ran away from the site, through the corridors and hallways and into her and Numair's room.

And there she stopped, in front of the door.

She looked at the bronze plate that said, _Numair Salmalin and Veralidaine Sarrasri._

So many memories were tied with those two names that she became overwhelmed and stepped inside.

Daine stopped dead in her tracks and opened her mouth to scream when she saw the form of a body on her bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how did you like THIS chapter? Personally, me not so much. Also cuz I did most of it at 12/1 a.m. LOL!!!!!!

You wanna know what happens next? SIMPLE!

REVIEW!! Let's get to um, 70 reviews. Kkays?

Yah, I quite agree. It's not THAT much.

Thanks again…for reading. And especially if you…

REVIEW!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, bonjour, konichiwa, HELLO in all languages to one and all! Well…this one will be quick so I hope you have a wonderful weekend and enjoy the chapter!

FIRST OF ALL! I'm SO SORRY that we haven't updated in like..um. Two or three weeks? BLAME IT ALL ON ALEX! Just kidding..but seriously. No kidding…it has taken her FOREVER to email this to me. and I just got it this morning……

MAY YOU BE FORWARNED!

This chapter is EXTREMELY short…Alex has been suffering Writer's Block. Still is, I think. So, be nice. And again, so sorry for delay in update! Will try to be more timely this week….HINT: it's Eunae writing this week…so. It will be up by next Saturday, unlike Alex's 2/3 week break! ;)

THANKS TO:

Narm's Briton – yes….more feeling, more emotion. I think you're right too. I just wanted to finish the chapter and get it posted, so it was a bit hurried. But thanks anyway for pointing that out. Yes..your 44. Hmmm..wonder where it walked off too….

heather-marie – yes..BEG! get on your knees this minute! JUST KIDDING!

Jennyvre Moss – ((hands tissue box)) please, don't cry too much. We don't want to drown in your tears! ;)

Beckythorn13 – too late for update? Well..it's all ALEX'S fault. Just kidding..glad you like it!

Lady Knight 1512 – YES! Keep reading..that'll solve your issues. And , well, one of your guesses was right…

Megster – thank you for your undying faith in us! LOL! And yes…BELIEVE IN THE SEEMINGLY IMPOSSIBLE! Hint hint.

Wild black fire – Numair? A simulacrum? Sorry to disappoint you, but no. it was real.. ((TEAR))

Amurak – OH MY GOSH! Are you psychic or something! NEVER TELL ANYONE else what you wrote in your review. JUST KIDDING! But holy shitake. YOU'RE TOO GOOD AT GUESSING STUFF! Seriously, but not saying that it's gonna happen….. ;)

jollyrancher-j2k – yah…seriously poor daine all right!

Insomniac-Reader – well..you know whose body it is. So I'm not saying anything! X

Protectress of the Small – very funny that I'm talking to you at this very moment in time. Hhhmmm..ANYWAY! funny review. But please, no violence. I'd really love to go to college and stuff, okay? So no more THROWING computers! POR FAVOR! Lol. Plebeian..like my adjectives/ I luv 'em so much!

And did you call me a SHEEP? NEVER AGAIN! It's the most rude insult anyone could ever say!

LexiLoLo200 – Body on bed Numair's? MAYBE! Read to find out! And I'm really glad you like these replies. Cause let me tell you, they take a while! But I enjoy it. and I'm glad you do too!

fell4adeadguy – just wondering..how was the chapter confusing? Lol..but not that I don't agree. I mean, it was written while I was half asleep! ;)

Roherwen – now..just to cause you agony and to torture you, I'll do exactly as you suggested in your review. So your question is if the body is Numair's? YOU'LL SEE! Lol….well… just read the chapter and you'll see. And who said anything 'bout a reunion? Just some food for thought! Or was it thought for food?

Bkwormalwys – glad you like chappie. Thanks for reviewing!

Anonymous – greatly appreciate you reviewing… hope the other two or three or four chapters work for you later! And other mini stories? They, I don't think at least, don't really have any part like you said. Just some added stuff for humor and crap like that.

EquestrianBabe – AGH! RUN AWAY FROM COMPASS! Lol. I hate geometry by the way.. It is an evil thing that people invented to torture me as an 8th grader! And no kidding!

OH DISCLAIMER:

You know…I don't own nada except what you don't recognize as TP's.

Kay…so ON WITH THE SHOW!

-

Daine couldn't stop screaming and she was attracting attention. People were gathering behind her but no one could see what was going on.

Finally Alanna managed to push her way through sending many off with looks of terror.

"Daine. Daine! What's the matter?" she asked concerned.

The wild mage could only manage to point. The lady knight followed the gesture and gave a gasp of shock.

"Great Merciful Mother," she murmured.

Then she rounded on the crowd of people bellowing, "All of you leave now! I assume you all have something to do and if you don't, then find something!"

No one moved.

"NOW!"

They all scattered.

As soon as the curious onlookers left, Alanna ran forward towards the bed with Daine right behind her. The knight conjured a speaking spell in the palm of her hand and shouted hurriedly into it.

"Jon! Hurry! Something's happened. Bring Duke Baird with you!"

"Alanna? What's happening?" came the king's concerned voice.

"HURRY!"

"Alanna! I can't hurry if you don't tell me where you are."

"Daine and Numair's room!"

Technically it should only be Daine's room, but it's hard to break that sort of habit and, judging by what was laying on the bed...she really didn't know what to think.

Or say for that matter.

The two crouched by the bed staring in horrified shock at what they were seeing.

"But...but..." Daine trailed off.

A few moments later King Jonathan ran into the room followed by the Duke.

"What's going?" he was cut off by the lady knight.

"It's Numair!'

The king stopped short,

"Um...Numair is...dead..." he said rather awkwardly. The women got to their feet and parted to allow the others to see what had caused the ruckus.

"Holy...Mithros...How...?"

It was Numair.

Stiff and still on the bed. He could have been sleeping. You might not have been able to tell that he was...Unless of course you knew what had happened.

The fact that he wasn't breathing could have helped as well.

"Why do you need me?" Baird asked finally, "You don't need a healer for a dead man."

Alanna's violet eyes flashed,

"I realize that. But how would you explain this, hmmm? If Numair is dead then how is he here?"

The duke was at loss for words and Daine was getting close to hysterics,

"Why can't anything be simple? Why can't anything just be some what normal?" She asked to no one in particular. Daine was answered by the last person she expected to be answered by.

"If things were simple, Daughter, then I dare say that you would have a lot less fun. On good days..."

Daine looked up in shock,

"What are you doing here!" she exclaimed. Her mother swept across the room and pulled her daughter into a large embrace while her father remained where he was near the window.

"You think," her mother whispered, "that we would just leave you when you need us the most?"

Before Daine could answer, Jonathan cleared his throat,

"Would you be so kind as to-"

Daine cut him off,

"These are my parents,"

"Ah...You grace us with your presence," he said graciously.

They had all known that Daine's parents were gods but they had never met. Of course, the fact that they were gods was somewhat stating the obvious. After all, most people don't have skin tinged green and horns growing out of their heads.

"Numair's dead," Daine choked out before the tears leaked forth again.

The Green Lady stroked her hair softly,

"I know...I know...but...there may be something you can do about that."

-

AGAIN! That was EXTREMELY short, we know. But it's always fun to have _some_ variety, right?

D

Anyhoo, I hope the chapter appealed to all of you guys.

AND YES, there's "something" that can be done about Numair being dead.

Anxious to know? C'mon, you know you are.

So, please **REVIEW**.

Let's just get to a review count of 80….you know we can make it!

Okaydokay?

Thanks a bunch!


	8. Chapter 8

'Ello! ONCE AGAIN! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN THIS CHAPTER! It's all my fault..seriously. Well, and Alex's. She just HAD to get her appendix removed, making me all worried and there goes a weekend to update. Lol….and well. AIMS coming up..lotsa things. Will go insane. I promise….

So anyways..SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN. I know..i'm mean. This chapter's not that long either, but deal with it kk? I think it sucks..but deal with it!

Sorry, I'm typing in a hurry and it's late, so I'm kind of cranky. D

Hope you all have a great spring break! If you have one, that is!

Eunae

Oh my God! Do you knew what Eunae did for me? and it's not a bad thing believe it or not! In Industrial Tech she carved Numair's name out of wood for me! Painted black with glitter and it's perfect! She is sooooo great!

Enjoy the chapter! It's longer than the last one and i have to say i am very sorry about that. extreme writers block was what it was. And now for the review answers.

Alex

starshetland: We always love hearing from new reviewers and we thank you for your reviews. sorry we havn't been updating as often as we usually do. We're having difficulties with the plot. All i can say is...hang on...tight...really, really tight...

LexiLoLo200: yeah we love writing cliffhangers. Sorry but there's another at the end of this chapter. sort of.

sirena lizra: sorry but...he's we already killed him. but you never know what will happen next. (trust me, even we don't know.)

Queen of the Theives: Abhor...what a great word! hehe...yeah cliffies...

AnnaWeb: sorry it hasn't been so quick lately.

beckythorn13: oh god. I am soooooo sorry for dissapointing you like that! How awful! Getting ready like that and then WHAM! dissapointment. so hopefully we'll get back on track. but it's hard you know?

EquestrianBabe: yeah that's Eunae...math wiz...I'm not in Geometry but I'm in Algebra...I'm like one of the only one of our friends who isn't two years ahead...darn...oh well it's not like a particularly like math.

dragon lady: okay. we won't abandon this (hopefully) we really are trying...okay maybe not that hard but still...

jollyrancher-j2k: hehe...yeah...cliche i guess but that's alright...right?

Lady Knight 1512: i'm glad you think that way. I'm surprised everyone wasn't yelling at me for the long wait (and shortness) for the chapter.

Narm's Briton: Why a short chapter you ask? Why? Because I've had the worst writers block in forever. I kept it around for a few weeks hoping for inspiration but finally i just finished it the way it happened. but don't worry...i'm waiting for my special chapter...I've been waiting for months for it but we've still got a while.

Jennyvre Moss: I have to admit...I love writing cliff hangers. i think it's the power.

Roherwen: yeah...cliche...but i love him. but of course you knew that.

Protectress of the Small: yeah you can't complain NON UPDATER! lol

End an: Well there you go. Did you Enjoy Eunae's chapter? My turn next. Uh oh. Well i think it will definetly be longer next time. Have a great day!

Tristan lifted his heavy feet, now with quite an effort. Yet he was glad to be rid of the stuffy camp where he was ordered to stay by King Damien.

_Yet who listens to that big vain oaf? Save for maybe his dogs?_ mocked Tristan.

He kicked some branches that were in the way of his path and accidentally hit his shin on one of the branches that was quite sharp.

"Damn!" he cursed. Because of this, Tristan didn't even stop to admire the magnificent trees that surrounded him that once were his brothers and sisters. They grew tall in their splendor and glory, blocking out much of the sunlight. Yet still, sunlight streamed through in some areas making the floor spotted here and there with bright patches of light.

And then, they seemed to sway and move to Tristan in his vision. He rubbed his eyes as if to clear them of what he was witnessing, but, nothing cleared. The trees seemed to bend at their trunk, until they were almost upon him.

So close to him that he felt their leaves brushing his body.

Tristan felt like he was suffocating, becoming deprived of air. He started to gasp and breathe harder and he started to kick and thrash about, as if it would make a difference.

He aimed for the trees and was almost relieved when he actually felt real bark where his foot hit.

However, this seemed to make the trees angrier. They seemed to bear down on him even more.

The mage knew he didn't want to die right then and there.

He finally knew what he had to do.

Tristan lay prone on the ground, perfectly still.

And then, suddenly, all was clear.

Yet Tristan knew what he had seen was not a hallucination, or maybe it was. But it was all in relation to the time he had spent as one of them. As them, as a _tree._

He wiped the sweat on his brow with his sleeve and then immediately got up and whispered apologies to the trees.

Even he was wise enough to know not to anger the multitude of trees that he was surrounded by, for only the gods knew what would happen to him then.

Then the thoughts of him turned to that demon that he had called. What was it exactly? And what were these powers of his that exactly allowed him to do so? So powerful in fact, to kill Numair Salmalin?

And then he heard soldiers' voices.

He quickly hid behind the trees, and asked them to shelter him.

Tristan didn't know what happened after that, except that the soldiers soon evacuated the area. And he knew that they were looking for him and they were under the service of Damien.

For Tristan did defy his orders of staying in that deserted and uncivilized town of Barad and decided that he _would_ go to Tusaine, and no one would stop him.

So then he had left the camp, without any notice at all for most of the soldiers were drunk after celebrating after Damien had left.

Another blessing from the gods, supposedly.

Tusaine…. Tristan pondered on what the kingdom would resemble. Surely nothing quite as grand or regal as Carthak, but nonetheless a proper palace would be there.

And as he daydreamed about the place that he himself would own one day, Tristan continued on his path toward Tusaine.

AT the same time, King Damien was still shuddering a big from what he had seen at the camp in Barad.

What kind of mage had he enlisted into his company?

But of course, in the end, he himself would be the one who benefited from this arrangement.

At least so he believed.

He anticipated his arrival to his own palace where he could have a warm bed with silken sheets and hot dinners, no more moldy bread well hid by scanty butter.

Damien was looking forward to it so much that, temporarily, he forgot about his plans for the conquest of Tortall and just focused on getting home as fast as he could.

Daine gaped at her mother. Time seemed to stand still as she digested what Sarra had told her.

She finally managed to sputter, "What did you say, Ma?"

"I said," repeated Sarra patiently, "that there may be a way for you to save Numair."

"But he's dead, Ma! Can't you see? Look at him!" cried Daine in a strangled voice.

Internally, Daine regretted what she had said.

But she couldn't stop the words coming out of her mouth.

"Ma, you're not blind! I know it, and you know it that Numair. Is. Dead. _Dead._"

Again, Daine mentally chided herself and closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

The tears spilled out of her eyes and trickled down her cheeks, her throat felt raw, and her vision blurred.

"Daine," started Sarra.

But her daughter interrupted her again. "Why can't the gods just leave my life alone? I'm born of a god, the Graveyard Hag messed with me in Carthak, and then I was swept into the realms of the gods!"

The wild mage opened her mouth to talk again, but Sarra just drew Daine to her and comforted Daine with low murmurs.

Weiryn stood a little uncomfortably to the side, as if he didn't quite know what to do, which was the case. Alanna and the others with her also stood to the side, trusting Sarra to soothe Daine and bring her back from her state of being crazed with anguish.

A few minutes later, Jon cleared his throat and Daine lifted her head from the shoulder of her mother.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong to despair."

"I quite agree, my daughter. As hard as this burden may be, we bring you a message from the greater gods. Numair was killed through a demon, conjured by a former rival of his."

"Who?" demanded Alanna urgently.

Weiryn replied calmly, "Tristan Staghorn, formerly in the service of Ozorne of Carthak."

Daine nodded numbly and the others stared blankly back.

Sarra continued where Weiryn had left off.

"As you may all recall, Tristan was morphed into a tree, by our dear Master Salmalin. However, when Numair turned Aeejah into a tree, for gods knows why, the reverse occurred to, interestingly, Tristan. This made him human, again."

The horror and shock on the faces of those in the room were clearly evident.

"And then?" asked Daine fearfully.

"He returned to the human realm, of course, burning with a fire that consumed him. Revenge."

DUN DUN DUN! evil guy bows sorry, inside joke.

ANYWAY

Ooooooooooooooo…so what's with our infatuation of revenge? Very good question. Find out in the next chapter. Maybe. And can Numair really be saved? Not explained in this chapter..so we need reviews. Cuz then we can be encouraged and then write and then, of course, UPDATE!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA! I absolutely love typing that.

REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! BY THE WAY, you guys are really getting good at reviewing!

Oh..by the way. There's a quote from a movie in the chapter..guess which one and get a cookie!


	9. Chapter 9

HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

LONG TIME SINCE YOU'VE HEARD FROM US. I know. Blame it on ALEX! SHE WOULDN OT WRITE THE DARNED CHAPTER!

Just kidding..excuse her for it. you guys, be nice. I mean. We are friggin busy nowadays, teachers throwing inexcusable amounts of homework at us. Actually, nevermind. I wouldn't know….we don't have the same teachers.

Just pretend I do.

Again. Really sorry for the delay in this posted chapter. I truly truly am. Wel, I'm saying it for Alex, at least I THINK she's sorry.

Eunae

My beautiful thank you;s go to:

Roherwen – I don't think alex will be happy to hear that Numair is hanging ova at your house…nor will lots of other people. Better think really seriously about the consequences BEFORE you have all these people with knives trying to stab you… ;)

Protectress of the Small – no that was not the quote. Wait..let me read the chapter and find out the quote. Lmao…it was. I don't remember..i will. By the end..read the end A/N.

Lady Knight 1512 – by saying again, another good chapter, are you saying that the previous ones have been good? WOW! Good point though…a D/N with no Numair. WAIT. Are you SURE there's no Numair?

LexiLoLo200 – again..blame alex for the DELAY in update

Megster – HOLY CRAP..YOUR PSYCHIC SO SHUT UP! Just kidding..but. wow. You got the whole black god thing involed and the graveyard hag and ARGH ….you are too smart for your own good.

Equestrianbabe – updated……LATE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAA

Jollyrancher-j2k – I'm sorry. You didn't win the cookie. But I'll give you one for trying..lol. no one got it. how sad….((sniffle)) and…um. This chapter is shorter..lol. than the previous one. So brace yourself honey.

NarwhalGirl – Thank you for your compliments and for reviewing. I'm glad you don't think the characters are OOC.

Narm's Briton – and the disappeared 44..sorry. a la fluff…we'll see. Maybe if you're really nice and you update. Um. Blood roses….OR you beg real nice and hard. I'm evil I know!

LilAznBookworm – I LEFT YOU HANGING! Muahahahahahahahaha. And yes, will give you those meg cabot books. on Monday..see you then!

Queen of the Thieves – hey..you're the only one hoo ASKED for a cookie, so here ya go! Aren't I so sweet? Yes I am…lol. And are you SURE you don't want me to kill off Numair? I mean, it would be SO easy…. D

Yah…BEWARE OF SHORT CHAPTER…ENJOY AND R/R!

What the Green Lady had been trying to convey to her daughter and her friends did not seem to stick.

Numair was dead they said and they were right but still they should listen.

Eventually Daine quieted down enough for the party to move to Numair's study. The thought of staying in the bedroom with the corpse was a little disturbing. The study was only a little less so.

Everyone pulled up chairs and sat down a little stiffly.

"Now, we don't have much time," began The Green Lady.

"This Tristan Staghorn has summoned the Demon of Revenge. After returning from the state of a tree he has gained much knowledge and power. The trees are all knowing. He has managed to gain their wisdom."

The mortals let this sink in for a moment.

Finally Duke Baird spoke up, "I have never heard of this 'Revenge'" he said.

Weiryn gave him a dry smile,

"I trust you all know what revenge is. At least as a word and an action. But think of the three Sorrows: Malady, Starvation, and Slaughter."

"So this is like those three?" Daine asked.

Her parents shook their heads,

"Worse. Revenge is completely heartless as are the others, but think of what revenge is...It is power that consumes and destroys. It rips people up. It can cause so much pain than even the other three. And it can all be the result of one person's anger. And also it is bad because it can be used for the wrong reasons. Some one may take revenge on the wrong person or be so blinded that they hurt people who had nothing to do with the problem, or even taken for the wrong reasons."

"This was taken for the wrong reasons. Tristan was trying to harm others in the first place and Numair stopped him. Now Numair is dead and he has much to do still. The gods may not care about whether there is one more mortal alive, but when one dies by means that should be theirs to command alone...This does not agree with them."

"So...the Black God might bring Numair back?" Daine asked hopefully.

Her parents looked at each other.

Weiryn continued the explanation, "We are not entirely certain," he said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"What do you mean 'Not sure'?" Daine asked. She was on the verge of tears again.

"What we mean to say is that the Black God may not care. What's one more spirit, more or less? Except that he doesn't like less than what he's got."

"So if the Black God won't give Numair back then why are you telling us this?" Alanna asked, her voice rising with every word.

"We are telling you this," the Hunt God Thundered, "Because it needs to be told! If you would let me finish, perhaps you would learn something!"

Everyone shank down in their seats.

Sarra picked up where he left off, "Numair shouldn't have died. What you need to understand is that the gods want to do something about that," she explained gently. "The problem is that the Black God does not like to give up anything, but it can be done...there have been a few cases where some have been saved."

At this Jon sank down in his chair and he and Alanna shot nervous looks at each other.

"But even so...it will be hard. Numair has been dead for quite some time, but the Gods will help. You'll have to bargain with the Black God himself. Normally this would not be able to be done but The Great Gods will allow it. What Tristan has done disrupted the balance."

"H-h-how are we supposed to do that?" Daine squeaked.

The rest looked as stricken as she.

"I'm sure your library holds something. We aren't sure what happens. It's never been attempted before, at least to this extremity."

Daine nodded mechanically.

"One last thing: Mithros and the Great Mother will help but on one condition, they want Tristan in your mage's place. You need to kill him Daine."

She nodded again.

Her parents pulled her into a hug,

"We must go now," Sarra told her, "Oh, there is one more thing you must do. You must swear in blood on this oath, that you will kill Tristan. After you have signed it, drop off the paper by the Temple of Mithros. We know you will succeed. We love you."

And then they were gone.

Daine turned slowly to face her friends,

"I don't know about you...but I think we're in trouble."

Told ya it was short.

GET OVER IT!

And the quote from the movie last time was from The Two Towers: I am sorry to despair, or something to that effect. I can't think clearly when I'm this sleep deprived…I'm sorry, it's 1:00. and I'm sick! Lol.

Yah…so you really really really really really want Numair saved?

REEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIEIEEEEWWWWWWW

THANKS!


	10. Chapter 10

HHHHHHHEEEEEEEYYYYY YOU ALL! I have missed you guys, and I hope you have missed us too. It woudn't surprise me, of course. I mean, everyone loves us. D Just havin fun with yaz.

Well, I know you wanna know what's been goin on with the "weekly" updates. Well, put it this way. Fourth quarter is the most evil quarter alive! I SWEAR! Our teachers are like piling work, I have this HUGE project and not including all these stupid state tests and several finals. I AM READY TO SCCREEEAAAMMM!

Okay….venting is over. So I'll be nice and return the favor of you guys reviewing:

Narwhalgirl – well..what if I don't WANT to save Numair? What I if I want him to stay DEAD? MUAHAHAHAHA. Just kidding, actually, we're still figuring out the details. LMAO

Lady Knight 1512 – I luved your review..it was nice and long. You just got to love long reviews. Well…in the first place. Yes, it is a brilliant, D idea of connecting revenge with the other schtuff. And then, well, the last line is koolio too. Compliment Alex on that one. And SO SORRY bout the LATE update! LUV YOU

Narm's Boreas – yyyessss update blood roses. I absolutely 3 that fic so much! But yes, I am very busy too. And to your suggestion of putting in like a line, I actually do, but when I upload it disappears! How mean! So I'll find a way. I'm so sorry, that has been buggin me too. Thanks again for your comments! TTUL

LexiLoLo200 – LOL! I luv your SAVE NUMAIR! You should go on a campaign! With like signs and stuff and march up to Washington D.C. or Phoenix in our case, and be like SAVE NUMAIR! SAVE NUMAIR! Lol..sorry. just rambling…..

Numair's Lover – well…super excited that we updated. Uuhh…like four weeks later? After the other one? Teeheehe. Actually, if we can't come up with an idea of how to get him back…er, he's gonna have to stay dead! But don't worry, well, at least try not to. We're trying to work out the chinks.

Heather-marie – OMG DO YOU LOVE LOTR ALSO! I absolutely do also! It is THE best…..lmao. ((sigh)) . moving on…so original idea? Well…yes. Especially if Numair STAYS dead. Well…we dunno what we're gonna do. ((another sigh))

Protectress of the Small – I'M SORRY I GOT FANFIC BLOCKED AT SKOOL! Really, it prob WAS me. and the shortness of the last chapter was all alex's fault. Not saying this one is long either. But at least some is better than none, MISSIE!

EquestrianBabe – Yes indeed, poor Daine. Can you imagine? And we'll see about him coming back..yes. we'll seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Amaruk Wolfheart – I luv your gestures..your cough wink and nudges. Ow! That "nudge" hurt. More like an ELBOW! Just kiddin.. We'll see how this challenge goes for daine and numy.

Yollandak – writing more…writing writing writing. JUST FOR YOU! ((hug))

Wild black fire – more maura and Lasku? There's some HINTS in this chapter. Just some..not major. Aren't they soooo cute?

Thanks soooooooooooooooooo much to those who reviewied! They really are sO much appreciated ! now..ONTO THE MUCH DELAYED CHAPTER! SORRY ONCE AGAIN!

* * *

Daine stared at the scroll of parchment in her hand, the only remnant left of the visit from her parents. She continued to gaze at it emotionlessly, and the others around her were still silent as well, most likely recovering from the shock of visit from gods.

"Well, shall we open it?" asked Jon, his voice slightly above a whisper being loath to disturb the silence.

The wild mage didn't reply, yet opened the seal gently with her finger. The seal of the gods, she realized with a shock, as the wax unpeeled willingly. All of the people in the room gasped in unison when a bright light flashed when she opened the scroll.

Daine perused the message, hanging onto every word and storing it into her memory. For these were her directions, her first step into saving Numair in this vortex of chaos (( lol)) and mystery. Here is what was written:

_To our ever faithful servant, Veralidaine Sarrasri,_

_We are mournful over the recent event that has occurred in your lives, in other words the death of Numair Salmalin, another servant we much appreciate. Be it known to you that his death was not timely; he was cheated of his life. Therefore, a multitude, but not all, of the Great and lesser gods have conferred and decided that you shall be given one chance to resurrect Master Numair. _

_There are conditions, of which are listed:_

_1. You must kill, or eliminate in any way, the mage, Tristan Staghorn who is responsible for the death and for conjuring a demon._

_2. He must be killed by the next full moon, in other words, a fortnight. _

_3. You must gather information as to where he performed the rites of killing Master Numair and perform yours as well. Further details of this are written about in the later parts of the letter._

_4. You must sign this in blood and give it to the priests of the Temple of Mithros, and if you fail, you also must die._

_As for the rites that _you _must carry out, this is the most we can say to you. In your extensive library, there is another similar scroll, one that contains a spell in Old Thak that you must learn. This spell will transport you magically to the land of Death, where you must talk to the Black God. We have done our best to persuade him to willingly surrender Master Numair to you, but as to how he will react to you, it is yet unknown._

_Good luck and may you be blessed eternally._

At the bottom, signed with a flourish were the signatures of the gods and goddesses that were present at the meeting where all of this was decided.

Daine sank down on a nearby cushion and massaged her forehead. Did that letter seriously ask her to hunt down Tristan and kill him?

They didn't have to ask her, she was already burning with a passion for avenging Numair, but she was so tired. Mentally, physically, and emotionally.

But she shrugged the burden off her shoulders and stood up again, immediately. The others looked questioningly at her, as if they weren't sure what to do. But the look on Daine's face was utterly determined and set, and it was evident in her voice when she asked if anyone had a small knife.

Raoul handed her his and comfortingly placed his huge hand over hers to offer her strength. She smiled at his kind gesture and proceeded to cut her finger to draw blood.

"Are you sure you want to be doing this, Daine? There is a chance that you will, er, die also," said Jon.

"Yes, this is now what I live for. How can I ignore this?" Daine flashed another forced grin. "Let us say that I will look to this as an adventure, worth my life."

She quickly signed the paper, wincing slightly at the sharp pain, and sighed as Alanna proceeded to bandage the small wound. "Now, I shall deliver this to the temple and set off early tomorrow. You all read the letter; I have until the next full moon. I mean to get as much of a head start as possible. And no, this is a journey for myself," stated Daine quickly when she saw the looks of protest starting to reveal on the faces of her dearest friends.

"Do you want me to go with you, Daine?" asked Maura sheepishly. The Lady of Dunlath felt even more unwanted and smaller as she looked at all the prestigious nobles of Tortall, yet Daine's eyes lit up with warmth and love and said that she would love to have her come to the temple, and only the temple with her. Tillie also tagged along, not wanting to be left behind, especially when her bonds with both the other women were so strong.

Lasku watched Maura's actions with a curious eye and was relieved that she would be accompanying Daine. He knew that she loved the wild mage very much and the death was a blow to her sensitive heart as well.

He pondered on his feelings for her as he watched her girlish figure walk sedately away with Daine, arms hooked for support and wondered vaguely what it would be like to hold her small hand in his own. To be able to hold her close and intoxicate himself in the scent of her. To even just have her hand on his arm, all these thoughts were running through his head when Maura accidentally jostled him and he was instantly embarrassed.

"This seems to happen too often, you running into me," he whispered lowly.

"Yes, well it's not as if I want to!" retorted Maura.

Lasku looked deeply into her eyes and saw that she was concerned for Daine's journey and answered it with a look of his own. It was an eye game now, and they could comprehend each other's thoughts through the body language. She nodded quickly and he motioned toward the outer wall after her nod.

* * *

"Ah yes, we have been expecting you, miss."

Daine was quite startled. "_Expecting me?"_

"Of course, after all. We are the priests of the Temple of Mithros. The scroll please?" asked the short and fat man. Daine, Maura, and Tillie also happened to notice that he was quite bald and seemed pompous. Yet they knew he was loyal to the most high god and that helped to stifle their laughter.

"And are you sure that you understand everything, my dear? We wouldn't want you to fault in such an important matter."

"Yes, good sir. I have read the instructions, or conditions and am quite shaken, actually, to realize that my life is also in jeopardy. However, this is nothing new to me, Numair and I do missions like these quite frequently for King Jon. But this will be the first time that I actually feel _alone_," lamented Daine.

"I am sorry, indeed, for your loss. Yet I am confident in you, in this race against death, that you shall be triumphant and prevail over Tristan Staghorn. Always remember all the conditions and rules. Most importantly is the fact that _you_ must kill Tristan and do it in a fortnight, at least," lectured the priest. "And now, would you like to witness me offering this to Mithros and the gods?"

The three bobbed their heads enthusiastically, and the priest grinned in response.

He knelt down on his knees in front of the statue carved in the likeness of Mithros and said a quick prayer first. Then, he laid the scroll, blank side up, on the open hands of the statue and backed away slowly.

Suddenly, a bright flash bounded through the ceiling and a voice boomed from all quarters of the hallway.

"Veralidaine, I shall keep this close to me as a reminder of your journey. Make sure that you do not fail!" roared Mithros.

* * *

Daine, Maura, and Tillie returned to a banquet set in honor of the famous wild mage and ate and talked about their experience to others. The looks on their faces were priceless.

However, after about an hour or two, Daine slipped quietly away, desiring the calm and the cool of her bedroom. Yet she hesitated before the door, frightened to know what surprises it held this time. She held her breath and counted silently to three, and the door was squeaked open.

Nothing, just darkness.

She breathed a sigh of relief and threw herself on the bed, thoroughly exhausted and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Daine packed lightly, said her goodbyes, and set off on her mission to save Numair.

Little did she know that two silent shadows trailed behind her.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOO CLIFFIE! Whoa, who are those people that are following her? Well..i'll only tell if you REVIEW! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. C'mon…lets get to. 125 or 130? I like 130 better..it's higher. HEHEHEHEHEE.

Again, so sorry about late update! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Look forward to hearing from ya!

A.K.A. RRRREVVVIEEWWW. Please.


	11. Chapter 11

HEEEELLOOOO once again. Wow…it hasn't been that long now has it! whoot whoot, cheer for alex and applaud for her so that she can cry and think, wow, peeps actually appreciate me!

TEEHEEHEEEHEEE

Anyhoooooo… here goes my thankies!

Fell4adeadguy – two shadows…yeesssss..dundun DUN! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Insomniac-Reader – oooo yeeesssssssss..the hunt IS on. But we have no idea…WHERE the hunt is GOING! lmao…!

Heather-marie – I'm so glad…that we have you wonderin…you're right. Most fics ARE predictable, and while they may be enjoyable, it's different when you have to guess what you're reading about. Actually. We're just writing…I mean we don't QUITE know how to get 'em out of this whole death thing. So cross ur fingers!

Lady Knight 1512 – you're Australian?1 how kool is that! Actually, I'm Korean. Born in korea..immigrated when I was 6 months old. And not a citizen of u.s. yet. Lol. Yes..that was the whole point of the title. Race against death time limit. We'll just have to see if she MAKES the time limit. And I absolutely love, adore, 3 long reviews. So yours made me VERY happy!

XxXRoseVixenXxX – updated updated updated! Hope that was soon enuf for you! And I'm so glad you liked fate has led us. I cringe and wince at some of the stuff that we wrote!

NarwhalGirl – really? Is it an absolute must to save numy? Cuz….what if I don't feeeel like it? ;) just kiddin…w'ere trying here.

Yollandak – aaahhh! She wrote it! lol…please don't "push" me off a bridge! LOL ur review made me laugh so hard!

Megster – nerd camp? Like band camp? No I'm just kidding…. Sounds so effin fun tho! I wish I was psychic like yooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu

LexiLoLo200 – ((sigh)) I'm out of skool…and into high skool now. I'm gonna miss middle skool so much…well mostly my teachers and some of my friends who are going to a diff skool! Graduated? High school?

Wild black fire – UUPPPDDDATTEEEE! LOL … hints are the greatest. And I 3 your word…WHHHEENEEEESSSS! Mind if I steal it! ((takes word away and laughs maniacally))

kevin - get over it...we luv marriages. ;) jk...btw. study group was awesome...but was stupid too.

Read and REVIEW PLEAsE! and we vill luv you foreva! D

* * *

Daine had set off her only companion was Cloud. Neither spoke. Neither wanted to.

Daine was past tears. At the moment she was somewhat enjoying wallowing in her sorrow and grief.

And for once Cloud wasn't trying to snap her out of it.

Back at Corus everything was in a bit of a lull. Everyone was having trouble getting their minds around the latest developments in Numair's murder. They moved like a dream not really knowing what to do anymore.

Alanna and Jon sat alone in a corner of the library. They seemed to be the worst of the lot. They didn't say anything. They didn't even bother to pretend to be doing something some what important. But there was something that was going on that they had never talked about.

Jon broke the silence first,

"I'm scared," he whispered.

Alanna took his hand. The king was not one to admit fear.

"So am I," Alanna whispered back.

"No. I think you misunderstand...I am absolutely terrified..."

"Jon..."

"I don't think He'll let him go..."

"Jon..." she said again.

"I don't think he'll let her go either if she even makes it that far,"

"Jon..."

Alanna, I know you know what I'm talking about,"

"But He let you go,"

"He didn't quite have me...He has Numair...He's had him for a week...He didn't want to let me go...The Goddess and you made him." Alanna didn't say anything. "Do you know what He said to me before He left? He said, "I'll see you soon,' I had nightmares for weeks,"

"Oh, Jon...Daine will do it..." She reached over and gave him a hug. And then they sat in silence and did not speak for many hours.

* * *

The party from Dunlath sat silently in the newlyweds' suite of rooms. The happiness of the wedding was rudely cut short by recent events.

Henry sat at the chess board moving various pieces around. Elsinore stared into the fire and Tillie sat with a book, reading the same page over and over again.

Finally she looked up, "Where's Maura and Lasku?" she asked.

Everyone was searching for the missing pair.

It was something to do.

And all though there were probably many more important things to do, they didn't feel like doing them. So they pretended they didn't need doing so they did something else that really didn't need doing anyway just to pretend that it did need doing and that they were doing something that needed doing.

The fact was, it did need doing and they needed to be doing it. Well, maybe not all of them. But it needed doing none the less because it was important. (A.N: and oh my God I think it's a little late. That was really confusing…the thing from above.)

And the reason that it was important was because they were no where to be found. Maura and Lasku, that is.

And this was not just, 'oh don't worry they're out climbing trees" missing, it was, 'They are obviously not climbing trees so maybe we should be a little worried," kind of missing. So they got worried. Because it was something to do. (AN: okay i'm doing it on purpose now. sorry.)

And it needed doing, (AN: hehe.) So they did it. (AN: and i will stop now. I really am taking the seriousness out of the situation! )

They all searched and all unfortunately did not see the note placed quite clearly on a table with an explanation that would probably only worry them further.

* * *

Daine kept pushing on well after dark.

She needed to find the place where Tristan had called on Revenge and she had no idea how to even begin to do this. She also knew there was something important that she had forgotten but she couldn't remember what.

She was exhausted. It was the kind of exhausted that combines lack of sleep, traveling well into the night, and crying for most of the day. As a result, she was about to fall off Cloud. It was then that she was jerked awake by the sound of approaching hoof beats.

Two horses.

One on either side and they were closing in fast.

She kicked Cloud into a faster pace. And then faster...and faster...and faster...until the pony was going all out. The other animals matched her pace and she could see them now but the riders remained dark and featureless. She was getting somewhat frightened.

"Stop!" a voice called. So she did. She was so abrupt that her pursuers kept going a few paces before turning back. But by this time she had wheeled around and was about to go off in the other direction.

"Oh come on, Daine!" another voice and she was so surprised and lacking in the adrenaline that had fueled her moments before that she really did slip off of Cloud.

"Maura! Lasku! What...What...What on earth are you doing here!" The pair came forward and helped her to her feet.

"We were looking for you," Lasku answered.

"I told you I was going to go alone," she said. She was annoyed and angry that they had followed her.

"Well, we couldn't just leave you!" Maura argued.

"I didn't want any one dragged into this!" Daine yelled.

"But it's unfair for you to have been dragged into this. That's why we're here. So you aren't being dragged alone." Lasku offered, "Really, we don't mind. You know, a little adventure and all that,"

"Will you take this _seriously_!" Daine yelled, "This isn't some game! This isn't some stupid adventure! Numair's life is on the line and so is mine! And now you're following after I told you not too and now your life is on the line too, you kidnapping, Tusainian spy!"

It got quiet.

Daine knew she had struck a nerve.

"Lasku?" Maura asked.

"Seriously?" The man seethed, "_Seriously_? You want seriously! How Gods' damned serious do you think we're being here! We left to come searching for you so we could help you get to death so you can argue with the Black God! I don't think we could be any more serious! So sorry for caring about you! Please excuse me for trying to lighten the situation and trying to cheer you up a bit! Thank you so much for taking me for someone who is so close minded that they think it's a bloody game to go cavorting off to death! And for your information I am Gallan! I am Tortallan! I am not Tusainian! And I figured you had forgiven me for that after you hit me. It was bruised for days afterwards!"

There was another extreme silence. And then Daine broke down and began to cry again.

"Oh-Oh-Oh, Daine! Don't cry! Please? I didn't mean it!" Lasku said now.

He pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and forth. Maura patted her on the back, but at the same time couldn't help but feel a strange twinge seeing him comfort her.

"N-no. I'm sorry! T-thank you...I-I-I shouldn't have y-yelled at y-you like that. I-it was r-really l-low."

"No...no...I understand...You've been through a lot..."

"Still..."

Maura started a fire with her small gift and it cast light upon their faces. Daine's was tear- streaked.

"I think," said Maura, "That we should just pretend that conversation never happened. It would save us all a lot of trouble." The other two nodded.

"Okay. Now that we've agreed on that let's set up camp."

"But we have to keep going!" Daine exclaimed.

"Daine," Maura said sternly, "You are going to kill yourself of exhaustion and then you would be helping no one."

"At least you'd be in death..." Maura whacked Lasku on the arm.

"Besides you could be going in the completely wrong direction." She continued. Daine could not argue with that but she did anyway.

"Why? Do you know what direction is the right direction?"

"No, but I happen to know how to find out,"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, and you would too if you had remembered just one thing,"

"And what's that?"

Lasku reached into his cloak and gingerly pulled out a roll of parchment that was yellowed with age, "You seem to have forgotten something..." he said tapping it on her shoulder.

Daine's eyes widened,

"Oh Horse Lords! How could I have forgotten that! The single most important thing and I forgot it!"

It was the scroll. The scroll with all of the spells and instructions needed to find the place of Numair's death and the means to get there. In her mad dash to get going she had completely forgotten it. Immediately she felt even guiltier for yelling at the pair.

Without them her cause would have been lost from the start.

* * *

Tristan had arrived at the palace of Tusaine quietly and unnoticed. He snuck into the throne room of the king of Tusaine and stood in a corner until the king entered.

"Majesty," the mage said and took a few steps forward and made executed a sharp, polite bow. The king gave a yelp of surprise and staggered backwards.

"Wha-! Who! You!" He seethed, "What are you doing here!" Tristan gave a smile,

"Majesty, I pledged my allegiance to you...I am a man of my word,"

"I told you to stay away from here...You consort with demons!"

Tristan replaced his smile with a look of hurt,

"But, Majesty...I did that to help you. Do you know how much it hurt? And I destroyed an enemy...There is no more Numair Salmalin." Damien had to admit that he had a point.

"Besides," he continued, "Think of what else I could do for you..." He took a step forward. His voice was kind and hypnotic. He loved weak minds...He had just planted a seed into the king's brain and he could control it...

Tristan flopped on the bed and practically cried at the softness of the pillows. He did cry when he saw the books.

* * *

Daine wanted to find the whereabouts of Numair's death that very night.

Maura and Lasku persuaded her against it. They were both about to keel over from exhaustion.

So they agreed that first thing in the morning they would unroll the scroll and immerse themselves in the secrets of death.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUNNNNn..

That was good..secrets of death. What will death hold for daine and her trusty followers?

Well..you'll never know I guess.

MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA

But I will be nice.

REVIEW

And we shall

Tell

Aaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	12. Chapter 12

Hi again people! I know. It's summer so we should be updating like crazy. Well you are WRONG! TOO BAD! I'm bizay like crazay. But here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Sry this is so late. Well, plot is ours…some characters are ours. Basically you recognize it from TP? It's hers!

My most heartfelt thanks to reviewrs….and btw. If it says Eunae..that means it is my reply..and if it says Alex.. then it's from her. Sorry if they like sound the same. See. I thought she wouldn't get 'em in to me..so I did them. And then. I check my email. And she did them too…so well. Yah….

Kevin – yah…2 marriages. You kno u luv it.

Fell4adeadguy – Eunae - hey, the whole to do thing was all ALEX! Blame her! I even got confused on that! So I don't blame ya! Stupid alex huh… ;) Alex-sorry about that. It was like, one in the morning when i wrote that part. I should stop doing that.

Heather-marie – Eunae – glad you were worried..shows how much you care!  
Alex - yay! someone cares! lol. we did sort of dissapear didn't we?

Lady Knight 1512 – Eunae - LOL….ur personal info is SO funny. Well, since you say australia's like that. Let me introduce you to Arizona where I live. Even though I am Korean. Okay..here it is like 110 degrees and up every day in the summer..so it's like fried humans everywhere. And air conditioning is like a 24/7 thing! And..well. the beach is not THAT close….6/7 hour drive. AND ITS HOOOOTTTTTT! And about Maura and Lasku…well…readon! Alex - now, me being alex and not eunae i'm butting into a conversation here but i've always wanted to go to Australia. As for the cold weather... It sounds nice. liveing in Arizona your whole life means no snow or rain and the sunburn and stuff. we're having like 120 degree days. to tell you the truth I played in the snow for the first time in my life about a month ago. I also think it's interesting that you have never met a Korean. I know quite a few. eunae and others. our animals include rattle snakes...and lizards of all kinds. I saw a quail once in my back yard, that was cool. well sorry for not updating quickly. we'll try to write more quickly.

On top of cloud 9 – Eunae - sry bout the confusing parts..grammar and punctuation. Alex, my writin buddy is terrible at it. LOL! And I TRY to catch everything. But it's hard…thanks for reviewing! Alex - i am always sorry for my horrible spelling and grammar. eunae is better. we'll try to work on it.

EquestrianBabe – Eunae - yes I updated….not very timely this time either. Whoopsee daisies! Alex - yeah, sorry about the delay. at least we havn't completly abandoned it.

Megster – Eunae - LOL….i always thought it was noomy. But alex says n-umy. Like u..i have NO clue whatsoever. We should SO figure out! And what u mean by the space is uber long? Omg..my friend keeps using uber too. It must be a trend..! LOL! Alex - We like ur review ubermuch...is that right? What a cool word/prefex...I've used it a couple of times and had to stop to wonder where i heard it from. you, duh! i always pronounced in "Noomy" as well but i suppose the correct way would by numy or sumthing.

Kings Lioness – Eunae - well..u said in most fics either Daine or Numair die right? Well…let's see if eventually they BOTH die or they BOTH survive? I wonder..it's like DOUBLE jeopardy. LOL.' Alex - yah...cliche...well can't be helped this far into it. yah...sorry about that...and we were trying to be original ...sniff

Swapneshwari – Eunae - I'm so glad for ur ENTHUSIASM! It's so Awesome! Sry the update wasn't that "soon".! Alex - yah...you'd think with it being summer vacation and all we'd get it updated more often but guess not.

PhantomFlutePlayer – Eunae - how do you know that they (daine and numy are getting back together?) well..seriously. u never know! But I don't THINK I could be that cruel..or could i…. dun dun dun! Alex - yes. we might not get them back together though. we have yet to find a loop hole. that's what happens when you weave really tangled plots. lol

Roherwen – Eunae - well it's good exercise. For ur EYES! Teehee… Glad youre back. I was actually thinking of you earlier. Yah…and I'm glad you think this fic is getting more "intriguing"! Alex - yep. glad ur back. we missed you! yah we're full of suspense. We are all powerful w/ the suspense! Muahahahahaha!

Well, i hope you enjoy the chapter...but don't forget to **Review**!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where in the damn world could they be!" cried a very tired out Henry to his wife, Elsinore.

"Now, Henry, just calm down. They are bound to be somewhere near, and trust them, sweet, they are both responsible for themselves. We have only searched for-"

"Only for around 4 point 5 hours, Nory! Mithros! They both know better than this, I feel very responsible for this, especially about Maura," Henry exclaimed while Elsinore tried to calm him down with a soothing massage.

Tillie had sunk into a comfy chair by a small table, placed strategically next to an immense window giving a full view of pages and squires in training, as well as the scenery of the palace.

The girl sighed inwardly, mentally checking off the many places she had searched diligently, including countless groves of trees. She knew they were together for she had a hunch about the feelings between Maura and Lasku, but _where could they have gone? For the whole morning?_

And then, a wild thought popped into her head. A bridge formed in her mind between the two important events of today…

But surely, Daine said she was traveling alone to rescue Numair.

But….

Thoughts were rushing through her head, until it all finally made sense. And then, a little scrap of paper with familiar handwriting written hastily on it confirmed her hypothesis.

That Maura and Lasku had gone with Daine hoping for an adventure and in hopes to aid Daine at all times.

Tillie thanked the gods that she knew they were both safe and that Daine would now have some companionship on this trip. Although she felt a bit forlorn at being excluded in this new excitement, her feelings of joy that she knew where they were shadowed her negative feelings.

"Mother! Henry!" yelled Tillie at the top of her lungs because the pair had slipped out of the room to rest a while in their bedroom. She ran out of the library and ran smack into Henry and Elsinore.

The three sat dazed for a couple of seconds until Tillie remembered why she had called for them and started jumping up and down with the note. For a few seconds, she could not talk for some strange reason. Perhaps it was the reason there was a very handsome lad around the corner eyeing her, however when she did find her voice, Tillie saw her parents gaping at her as if she were mad.

"A note, a note from Maura and Lasku!" she finally exclaimed exuberantly. No sooner than the words had escaped her mouth, the note was snatched out of her hands and was read by her parents.

"Thank the gods! Bless them, they have gone off with Daine. Well, I feel a tad bit better about Daine now that she has some company joining her," stated Elsinore.

"As do I, darling. Now, I suppose we had better tell the king not to worry about them, and Tillie, honey, will you tell any others that you encounter who are looking for Maura and Lasku what we know?" asked Henry.

"Of course," answered Tillie and went down the hall to follow her stepfather's directions.

Henry kissed Elsinore's cheek softly and then smiled lovingly at her, a smile full of relief and genuine love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_His hands cupped her cheeks and stroked them gently, his fingers then toying with her silky locks. Then, the distance between the two was closed by his lips descending down to hers. _

_Captured in a kiss that halted time, that froze everything around them._

_Lips pressed tightly against the other's, with a passion and fervor that only love could create. _

_Her fingers ran through his hair, his raven hair, savoring the feeling of his smooth hair. Then, after loosening the leather tie that had bound his hair, began to finger comb his hair. An act that made him shiver in delight. _

_Then she locked her arms around his neck and laid her head on his sturdy chest, enjoying the sound of his heart beat pulsing ever so quickly whenever she stroked him. She laughed at the sheer pleasure of making him moan in his passion and looked deep into his amber eyes. _

_He then growled in play and knew that it was his turn to make her feel the waves of passion throughout her body. He kissed her soft and full lips, opening his mouth and pressing his moist tongue against her closed mouth until she allowed him entrance. _

_They broke apart, for air, until he began to suck on her lower lip while she just held onto him, trusting him and loving him for everything._

_He played with the bare flesh her waist and found a place on her neck to kiss while she nibbled at his earlobe. _

_Both of them lost in their eternal realm that they had built for themselves, a realm of everlasting love and passion. _

_Where they would never be apart…._

Daine sat straight up from her makeshift bed, ending the dream, and faced a full, but mournful, moon.

_The moon also mourns for Numair_, thought Daine remorsefully.

Even when she was dreaming, Numair was all she could think about. Daine started to silently grieve again at everything that she was missing, and losing.

He was fading away from her, just the other night she had a dream where she had woken up from the room that she and Numair shared, to find Numair gone.

With only blood in the shape of his body outline staining the once clean sheets of the bed.

From this nightmare, she had awoken with drops of sweat on her face and could not face the dangers of Dreamland again. What kind of message was Gainel trying to give her?

Could he not just let her be, alone with the fond memories of Numair, a memory that she should cherish.

_But it does not have to remain a memory_, chided an inner voice of Daine.

She then remembered her task: to rescue Numair from the clutching hands of Death and of the Black God.

_What kind of secrets would the morning reveal? _Mused Daine as she gazed at the golden sun beginning to rise from the horizon and extend its rays of sunlight, chasing away all her dark dreams and the moon.

And awaken Maura and Lasku.

"Good morning," said Maura a little groggily rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Likewise," replied Daine with a small smile of affection toward this girl, excuse me, young lady. Maura had blossomed into an attractive lady, not the most beautiful lady in the court, yet with a curvy figure and an intelligent face.

Lasku just grunted in reply and set off to wake himself more fully with a dash of cold water from the nearby stream. When he returned, he was in a much better mood and was very awake from his dip, as Daine could tell from his wet blonde hair.

Daine left Maura in charge of making a simple breakfast while she washed herself, enjoying the sensation of cold water erasing her sinister dreams and thoughts.

She finished quickly, looking forward to some warm porridge and setting off with Cloud, Maura, and Lasku. But then, a dark blot appeared on her sunny plans, she had to open the mysterious scroll.

The wild mage hurried back to the camping site only to have all thoughts, whether they were foreboding or enthusiastic or anything in between, wiped away and replaced with only shock and amazement and wonder.

What other sight could make such a person as Daine just gape with her mouth open except for Maura and Lasku kissing over the now burning porridge?

The two were obviously oblivious to everything around them, and while Daine could smell distinctly the overcooked breakfast, the two lovebirds were too focused on their kiss to care.

That is until Daine finally found her voice and said, "Maura! Lasku!"

That got their attention, another human voice. Seeing them kissing, a most forbidden thing in their minds.

"What is going on!" asked Daine.

"Well, Daine, I guess you know now. I mean, there's nothing _to_ explain. You have just seen it with your own eyes," answered Lasku with a little blush.

"Goddess bless have I seen it!" exclaimed Daine.

"I know you know what it's like to be in love," said Maura. She mentally asked herself, _Did I just say I loved Lasku? When just a couple minutes ago, he was just talking to me about how cold the water was until we looked each other in the eye and he kissed me? Oh the best feeling in the world it is, Mithros! _

However, Maura and Lasku did not get the reaction they were anticipating from Daine, in fact, quite the opposite.

"The Hag's bones I know what it is like to be in love! And look where it has gotten me!"

Maura winced at the harsh tone of Daine's voice. As well as to her carelessness of reminding Daine about Numair.

"What are you guys thinking? Is this why you came with me on this mission? So that you two could frolic and play your love games?" inquired Daine.

"No!" chorused Maura and Lasku. (A/N: LOL! I just typed Laura and Masku!)

Daine knew inside that she was being quite tough on her friends, and oh, how she wanted to say she was sorry and would they forgive her?

Maura wondered why Daine was acting so bitter toward their relationship. She wanted Daine's blessing more than anything, especially if they were going to survive this trip as a group of three.

And then, Daine broke down into tears.

"I'm sorry! I know I was acting terribly, but you two made me think of Numair and I. And I just couldn't help the way I was acting. I'm sorry, please, forgive me," whispered Daine after she had calmed down.

"Of course we do, Daine. And I'm sorry for our actions," apologized Lasku in turn.

"No, no. I think that you and Maura are perfectly fit for each other."

The two smiled their thanks and with relief that everything was, after all, going to be fine.

And while eating their burnt porridge as much as they could handle, Daine brought up the subject of their scroll.

"Well, after breakfast, I suppose we should open it. I am just a little afraid of what it might tell me to do," confessed Daine.

"I am, too. But Lasku and I are going to stick with you no matter what happens!"

"Thanks, Maura. You are a true friend," said Daine appreciatively.

So Daine held the scroll reverently and broke the seal of the gods gently and slowly opened the letter.

After reading it, Daine told her companions what the letter said.

"It says that we are to go to the town of Barad, a deserted town, or so it seems. There was where Tristan performed the magic rites to conjure the demon of Revenge. We, or I, must perform the same spell and it will actually transport us to the realm of Death. From there, the scroll says we are on our own and we must talk to the Black God himself to release Numair. And remember, we have until the next full moon, last night was the farewell of the moon until two weeks."

"All right, I guess. Mithros, that is plenty to tell our folks back at home about, when we return," said Maura.

But the question, _If we return_, was bouncing around in their minds at this point. But Daine continued on.

"And now, I must say this spell, and the scroll says this will help us in finding Barad because hardly any map has this town recorded," stated Daine. She proceeded in saying the words, stumbling once or twice, but saying them in a steady voice as she would hear Numair do.

A beam of light shot out of the letter and shining a path turning left from the woody area.

"Ah, it flashed in my eyes! I think I'm temporarily blinded!" yelled Maura.

"I'll help you, Maura. Well, I assume we follow this light?" Lasku questioned.

"Yes, are you okay Maura?" asked a concerned Daine.

"I think I will be fine. Eventually. You know, we really should name this wonderful beam of light that will show us the way to the whatever city."

"Barad. Yes, I wonder how it works? The light seems to protrude from my hand now. Perhaps because that was where I was holding the letter before I put it back into my bag," Daine pondered.

"I have a brilliant name!" cried Maura.

"What, dearest?" replied Lasku and Daine looked at her, a smile crinkling her eyes at the persistence of her younger friend to name this light.

"I derived my brilliant name for this light from the fact that it is a light and it flashed in my eyes. Which is, a FLASHLIGHT!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, so THAT'S how a flashlight was named the flashlight! SURPRISE!

Yah..i hope you didn't think Daine was a bit ooc. Actually if u do, I don't think you're wrong. I personally think the way I made her was OOC. But oh well…get over it. LOL.

Yupperz..that's bout it. and….well u kno.

You are the best so **_review_**?

Goal: 150 reviews...i'm cheerin you on! i know you can click that button and tell me how you think of this chapter or story!

GOOO GOOO GOO! whoot whoot!


	13. Chapter 13

OKAY WE'RE BACK…finally I know. Sorry for the delay in everything. Both of us have just started high school, blch, and we're , or at least I, am overwhelmed by the homework and amount of stuff to do. sorry again, I'll try to get the next chapter up a.s.a.p. if any of you are still interested. Haha…

I don't know if it has just been m,e but I have gotten emails concerning the fact that people are being punished? For replying to reviews.

Please tell me if that's true or not, because I really enjoy doing so.

Well enjoy, and please review?

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"At least they're safe?" exclaimed Alanna, mouth hanging open, "Is that you're definition of safe? Cavorting off to Death? Yes, I suppose so! And why don't we have a picnic while we're there! I'm sure the Black God would be happy to join them! He might even supply them with dessert!"

"Incidentally, would the Black God eat dessert?" Raoul added thoughtfully.

Everyone stared at him as if his head had just sprouted wings out his ears.

"Well, I mean, would he eat? Or is he dead? But he's a god so I suppose he could if he wanted to..."

"Basically you're asking if we know what gods do or don't do. Bake him a cake and see what he says." Thayat answered scathingly.

Alanna had her head in her hands, "Somebody get me my sword!" she called out.

"What we're getting at is it's better that they're going as a threesome instead of just Daine alone," Henry pointed out.

This did make more sense.

Alanna stomped off.

"Where're you going?" Jon called out.

"I'm going to bake a bloody cake!" she snarled.

* * *

The trio had been following the "flash light" for nearly two weeks. The full moon was fast approaching. Each new phase taunting them, whispering that they wouldn't make it. Each day they grew more and more testy and stressed.

Maura and Lasku's relationship, however, was growing more intense. Whether it was because they were nervous or just were glad that they finally had admitted their true feelings, Daine was still getting worried.

_Horse Lords, they're all over each other she thought one day, It's like...like..._she tried to come up with a likeness to her friends' romance and was startled when she found one, _like Numair and me..._

She came back from watering the horses one night to find them at it again sucking each others faces off.

She noticed that they were particularly intimate tonight. Maura's shirt was sliding down her arm and Lasku's breeches were undone...

"Will you wait until you're married?" Daine exclaimed, sufficiently scaring the two apart, "I don't want to play midwife on this trip!"

The pair looked horrified,

"Blast it, Daine! Could you even try to take a little longer before you come back?" Lasku asked indignantly.

The wild mage gave a wicked smile,

"Think of it this way," she said wickedly, "Better me walking in now than, say, thirty seconds from now, if you catch my drift." They certainly caught her drift and their mortification only intensified.

* * *

The next night Lasku's limp started acting up again. It was aggravating. Sometimes he would go months at a time without even a twinge. Some days he couldn't even walk. But he was always a little angry that this had to happen so early in his life.

As he sat down and lay looking at the stars Maura asked, "Why do you limp sometimes, Lasku? You've never told me."

"Yeah, I'd like to know myself," Daine admitted.

Lasku grew tense. They could very soon be treading dangerous water, "I was attacked," he answered finally.

"By who?"

He winced.

He muttered something that neither woman could understand.

They asked him to repeat himself, "Numair did it,"

"What!" They both exclaimed. Neither could believe it.

"I figured Daine at least would know,"

"Apparently not," she answered dryly, "How did it happen?"

Lasku laughed a bit,

"We were at Dunlath and Aeejah had just sent me with that phony letter from Corus for Numair. Then you were captured...by me, incidentally,...I felt guilty...I had never liked Damien...Never felt loyal to the country...It had never been my country...So I decided to help. I went to get Numair but he figured it out far too quickly.

We met on the road and before I could say any thing he was squeezing the life out of me. I was trying to tell him what happened but he wouldn't listen. He's quite terrifying really-"

Daine made a noise that sounded somewhat like laughter.

"He would have killed me except for his horse that bit him to make him stop."

"Clever Spots," The wild mage murmured.

The others agreed.

"I was pretty cut up but I was healed extremely quickly-" Daine had a feeling that Numair had used her mother's ointment, "-everything but my leg," he finished rather bitterly.

"Mmmmm..." Daine murmured thoughtfully.

"I don't blame him Daine, I would have done the same,"

"Then why so bitter?"

Lasku was silent for a moment,

"I'm looking at the bigger picture I guess,"

"What's the bigger picture?" Maura inquired.

"I don't think I want to talk about that just now," he answered before rolling over so he could not see either of them. As she tried to fall asleep, her mind dwelling once more on Numair, she thought she heard a small sniff coming from Lasku's direction.

The next morning Daine woke in a state of panic. They had five days left for them to get Numair back and kill Tristan, and they had no idea how far they had to go.

She woke the others and they were off thundering along, the panic building with every mile they went.

Daine found it highly unfair that the gods should torment her like this. They went on only stopping to rest the horses and to grab an hour or so of sleep for themselves.

The excuse that it was too dark to go on was eliminated with the appearance of the "flash light". The magical light also made it hard to sleep when they were forced to stop.

They spoke only when there was need and the stress and he exhaustion made them snappish. So they were totally unprepared when they suddenly were faced with a town that had an eerie look to it. Almost as if a haze of some translucency had settled over it.

Daine only guessed it was Barad when the mysterious guiding light of theirs gave on more bright flash toward the town and then disappeared toward the heavens, never seen again.

"This is it?" asked Lasku.

"I believe so. Looks strange and ghostly, almost as if no one would be here. Or is here, at the very least," Daine said with a slight shudder at the breeze.

"So after this, what's happening? I mean, all that the scroll said was that we needed to kill Tristan by the full moon. That is, you, Daine, needed to kill him. And who knows how long it will take to travel in the realm of Death?" mused Maura and Daine winced at these theoretical questions that she had wondered herself.

"I know Maura. These questions have been in my mind since I opened the scroll. Also, on top of that, Goddess knows where Tristan himself is. We don't know, so therefore, we have to move fast. We must arrive at Barad today and perform the rites no matter what happens. Even though I do not really know how long they will take or the process."

The other two nodded their agreement as they hardened their gazes to the several miles between them and the town and prepared for the hardest and most mystifying part of the journey that lay ahead.

Not too much later, the worn travelers and horses arrived at the main entrance to the once thriving town of Barad.

Daine felt a slight foreboding of danger as she looked around the ominous absence of people or any living thing besides themselves.

All that could be heard were the clippety-clop of the horses and the bumps of their packs. It was all too silent for Daine to bear; she tried to reach her wild magic for any signs of nature near this town. There were a few mice here and there, but quite some ways away.

The threesome even didn't feel like talking, didn't want to disrupt the silence that surrounded them.

They kept going until they reached the center of the town, marked by a fountain that had been much loved in its day.

Daine dismounted from Cloud, thanking her silently and promising her a good rubdown.

She walked around the perimeter cautiously until, just ten feet away to the west, she felt a strange sensation from the ground. Daine looked down and motioned Lasku and Maura to come over.

They saw a dark splotch on the ground, made up of something Daine did not want to know.

"I think this is the spot where Tristan performed his dark magic. Don't you think so too? Yes, me too. I have the scroll here, but first, Lasku could you do me a favor and get me the water bottle?" asked Daine quietly.

After she had drunk from the water a few drops, she cleared her throat and unrolled the scroll. The strange words seemed unfamiliar, and she sounded them out in her head, so as not to make a mistake.

Maura urged her on with her eyes, giving her confidence.

Daine started to speak, feeling more secure as the words rolled off her tongue effortlessly, _almost as if they want to be undone_, thought Daine spontaneously.

The wild mage counted the words in her mind, encouraging herself with the fact that there were only ten more words to go.

Maura and Lasku held hands, while the Lady of Dunlath had her eyes screwed shut in preparation, or fear, for the next step. Lasku kept his eyes trained on Daine, making sure that she did not falter or did not need a helping hand.

_5 more words, you can do it, Daine. Simple reading…_

Suddenly, Lasku whipped his head around, his spy's instincts taking over him. He felt a chill run up and down his spine and he looked eastward, seeing nothing.

_Just three more…_

And then, it all happened.

A cry was heard, chaos was broken out. A rush of soldiers came rushing at the three near the fountain. Soldiers and soldiers and soldiers…

Daine looked up from her scroll in dismay seeing the armed forces, thinking that this was all a trap and useless but forced herself to keep reading.

_My final last word, long but just sound it out and then take it from there. Keep it up, come on. For Maura and Lasku. And Numair…_

Her train of thought was broken when the sound of a man in excruciating pain made her stop what she was saying. Assuming it was a soldier, she looked quickly and then took in a sharp breath.

Next to Maura stood many wounded soldiers but also Lasku with blood staining his shirt from his stomach as he staggered back a few steps, trying to rid himself from the shock and the pain.

Daine saw Maura go down as Lasku did, and she rushed over, scroll and all not paying attention to the soldiers, a friend's intuition taking over.

She saw the look of horror on Maura's face as Lasku slowly began to fade and then disappeared altogether. The soldiers then, leering, began to encircle them and close in on the two women.

Daine searched for animals that would help her and Cloud began to kick the men around her, avoiding their sharp cutlasses and swords.

Then, Maura whispered urgently, "Daine! The scroll! The spell! Finish it, now! Before they kill us, please!"

This brought the world back to Daine from her wild magic and she took one look at the final word as she took a look at Maura's tear-stained face.

Daine thanked all the gods as she said the word swiftly and saw the looks of surprise and astonishment on the soldiers now less than a foot away from her and Maura.

She wondered why and discovered the reason when she looked at herself, slowly fading away.

* * *

Still here? Read the whole chapter?

WOW. Good job..i'm just kidding.

Well, I want to thank all our reviewers. we really appreciate you guys, it helps give us motivation to write. Haha…

So..just as a little present for us?

Please review?

THANKS


End file.
